Ludicrous
by jaa162
Summary: What if Allison had an identical twin sister? Will she decide to follow the family legacy or choose an entirely different path? Starts on from Magic Bullet. ON HIATUS!
1. Season 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1-**Arrival (Magic Bullet)

"Omygod, I'm so glad you're here!" my twin squealed with delight when I set my suitcase down in the foyer.

Her hug took me by surprise, but I quickly regained my balance. Our dad just shook his head and hugged me too. Our mother walked in and joined the hug as well.

"Okay, okay, enough love!" I whined playfully.

Allison pulled back and said, "Sorry, its just, you've been gone for a year now. I really missed you."

"I know. Me too. France was not what I thought it'd be. I mean, I couldn't understand a word anyone said, and hello, let's please pickup after our poodles. I cannot begin to describe how much crap I stepped in-"

"Arielle!" my mother reprimanded.

"Sorry, but its true. But overall, it was a pretty cool staying there. Too bad, I got kicked out."

My parents' eyeballs nearly busted out of their sockets when the words left my mouth. Honestly, what'd they'd expect? That sending me to a boarding school overseas would turn me into a Mother Teresa or something?

I pulled out my expulsion letter from my jeans pocket and handed it to Dad. He sighed and followed Mom into the kitchen. No doubt to pour themselves a glass of wine before they actually read it.

Allison shook her head at me and said, "Well, it's good to know that you haven't changed, except for your hair."

I smiled and ran a hand through my wavy, newly reddish-brown locks. "Yeah, I dyed it brown a few months after I got over there. But I added the red highlights last week. Mom was sort of my inspiration."

I followed Allison upstairs into my room, which had already been set up. The walls were a deep blue, and the carpet was a grey-white color, so it was like my own little piece of heaven. My bed, dresser, and desk were already in place, but you could tell no one had been in there since moving day.

I placed my backpack and suitcase on the floor and plopped down on the bed. I was so drained from the long flight as well as a little nervous since I was going to school tomorrow.

Mom and Dad had already arranged everything when I told them of my return Stateside, but I kept the secret of my expulsion to myself up until now. Even my precious twin sister didn't know. Lying made her uncomfortable, to say the least.

Allison sat on the edge of the bed and remained silent for a while. Then, she spoke, "I really did miss you. It's been hard being the new kid by myself."

I turned to look at her and said, "But you've made friends haven't you? And don't you have a boyfriend now? See, you can survive without me."

She smiled and replied, "Huh, I guess I can."

"Hey, don't let that pretty head of yours get too big, sis."

I hit Allison on the head with a pillow, and she grabbed the other one and fought back until we had a full-on pillow fight happening.

The Awesome Argent Twins were back together again.

Xxx

The next morning, I was woken up by loud squeals of joy from the guest bedroom downstairs. Once I found my way down, (this house was so big) I jumped up and squealed like a fangirl too.

"Kate!" I ran up to hug her as well.

Our young aunt pulled back and examined me. "OMG, I don't see you for over a year, and you turn into a freakin runway model?" she squealed.

I sat down next to Allison on the bed and waved her off. "Oh, its nothing, I just decided to make some…changes," I joked, while playfully throwing my ponytail behind my head.

Kate laughed and said, "C'mon, both of you are total knockouts. In fact, I bet the guys are knocking their teeth out for your attention."

Allison smiled shyly, "I kinda have one already."

I shrugged, "I've been at an all-girl school."

Allison said, "Do you need some help unpacking?" Then, she reached for Kate's bag, but Kate snatched her wrist. I winced at the movement.

"No, not that one!" Kate sighed, "You see, both of you turn out beautiful, and I end up with this kung-fu death grip."

Kate and Allison laughed it off, and I released a breath that I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. Kate went into the bathroom, and Allison asked, "Is everything okay with your car?"

"Why? What happened to her car?"

"Uh, yeah, I just needed a jump start," Kate replied back.

Allison looked confused. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she whispered, "It's just Dad said that she had a flat tire. It's…weird."

Xxx

When I got to the school, I grabbed my schedule and found my locker. Then, someone kissed my neck and wrapped their muscular arms around me.

I went into ninja mode, maneuvered his arm toward his back, and locked his other arm in place.

"Allison! Allison, its me, Scott!" the boy cried out. I finally looked at him and noticed that he fit Allison's description of her boyfriend.

"Well, I'm not Allison, but I'm the next best thing," I said before I released him.

Allison appeared and looked thoroughly embarrassed and shocked. Scott's mouth hung open and pointed between the two of us.

Allison spoke up, "Scott, this is my twin sister, Arielle. She just got back from Europe yesterday."

Scott closed his mouth and said, "You have a sister. A twin sister who has a ninja death grip. So, uh, its nice to meet you, I guess."

"Well, Scotty, people always say that at first, but after about a week, they're opinion is totally different. Well, I gotta get to class. By the way, sis, you were right. He is cute."

Allison turned almost as red as my hair and shook her head at me as I walked past.

I think I'm gonna like it here after all.

**AN: So this is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fanfic. I'm trying to do something different by telling the story from the hunter side, since most fics on here do the werewolf side. I know having Allison have a twin isn't really original, but I'm going to make it work. Please review and tell me what you think! I take constructive crictism, but I do NOT take flames. **


	2. Family Dinners

**Chapter 2**-Family Dinners/Magic Bullet Pt.2

At lunch, I met Allison's bestie, Lydia Martin, a fashionista with pretty green eyes and long strawberry blonde hair. It also turns out that she's pretty smart in a lot of areas that Allison and I are, ahem, lacking. Like _boys_, for instance.

When school was getting ready to get out, I begged Allison to go home since I was fed up with everyone staring at us like they've never seen twins before.

I closed my locker door and spotted my twin talking with Lydia down the hall. I sighed and caught up to them.

Lydia asked, "You really like him, don't you?"

Allison answered, "When we moved here, I had a plan-no boyfriends until college but I don't know. He's just…different."

"Are we talking about Scott, the boy I nearly put in a sleeper hold?" I asked, cutting in.

"Yes," Allison clarified. Then, she started thinking about Scott again and her face lit up.

"I just-I don't know," she went on.

"I do," Lydia spoke up, "it's your brain filling with phenethylamine."

"I'm pretty sure that's something I can't spell. Anyways, I'll meet you at the car, Allie," I murmured.

We started to pull out of the parking lot, but there was a holdup. "What's going on?" Allison asked, looking out of the window.

I looked out of mine and shook my head. " I don't know. I can't see. And I don't have X-Ray vision either."

The people behind us started honking, and Allison stepped out of the car to get a better look. "Do you see anything?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back," she called back. I sighed.

Xxx

"It's just weird to me. It doesn't make sense. He said he didn't know him, but they were talking. I'm just-"

"Confused? It's okay, twin. All boys are confusing."

When we reached the house, Allison yelped when Scott's bike nearly collided with the front of the car. I applauded him, smiling the whole time.

Allison just seemed even more confused. "How did you-you got here the same time I did."

Scott replied, "Oh, yeah, I just took a…shortcut. Really short shortcut."

I decided to continued grabbing my books and things and followed the couple into the house. We all stood in front of the door awkwardly until I spoke up, "Okay, I'm sure you two don't want me to be the obvious third wheel, so I'm just gonna do my homework in the den. You two keep it PG, okay. I'm watching you, Scott."

My evil eye did the trick as Scott seemed actually scared of me. Allison said, "Don't mind her. C'mon." And they disappeared upstairs.

I finished my meager pile of homework and caught up on as much _Jersey Shore_ as I could. I was so lost in it that I nearly jumped out of my skin when Kate suddenly said, "You know, I never liked Mike. He always seemed like such a douchebag."

"I see you're home early," I murmered.

"Yes, which means that you can help with the groceries. Now, young lady," Dad barked from the kitchen.

I sighed dramatically and followed Kate outside, while Dad went to put a box in the garage. On our way outside, Kate yelled, "Chris, get your ass out of the 50's and come help with the groceries!"

"Be right there!" Dad called back.

A little while later, I learned that Dad had caught Allison and Scott in the garage, and now they were also helping put up groceries. Since we now had extra help, I decided to help out mom in the kitchen.

I took a quick break to check up on the others and heard Dad ordering Allison inside. "Ah, c'mon, Chris; they were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn," Kate lamented.

I poked my head outside and spoke up, "She's right, Dad. In fact, I think Scotty there should stay for dinner."

Allison's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head slightly. "I think that's a great idea," my wonderful aunt agreed. Dad sighed, defeated and Allison let out a little groan.

Xxx

Once dinner was finished, we all piled into the dining room to eat. I sat next to Kate, while Scott and Allison sat next to each other, putting Mom and Dad on both ends.

For the first couple of minutes, it was quiet except for the sounds of forks and knives clinking against glass plates. Soon, Mom asked, "Would you like something else to drink besides water, Scott?"

Scott answered, "Um, no, I'm good. Thanks."

Dad asked to Allison's shock, "Can I get you some beer? A shot of tequila?"

"Um, no thanks," Scott replied.

"Dad, really?" Allison glared.

"You don't drink, Scott?"

"I'm not old enough to," Scott shot back.

"Yeah, like that stops kids," I commented.

"But it should," Scott said. I could tell the poor guy was nervous as hell, and so was my sister.

"Good answer. Total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night," Kate said as she nibbled on her steak .

"Do you smoke pot?" Dad asked suddenly. I nearly choked on my water. _Note to self: Don't ever bring a guy over to meet the parents. They're crazy._

"Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Scott, um, Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team? I'm sorry I don't know anything about that; how do play?" Kate interrupted, trying to lighten the growing tension.

Scott swallowed, "Well, you know hockey? It's like that only it's played on grass instead of ice."

Dad countered, "Hockey on grass is called field hockey."

I rolled my eyes. Allison and Kate narrowed their eyes at Dad and Scott mumbled, "Oh, yeah."

"So, it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets," Allison said, clearly taking up for her boyfriend. I mouthed, "Good one," to her and she smiled back.

"Can you slap check like field hockey?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but it's only the gloves and the sticks," Scott replied.

"Sounds violent," Kate said. "_I like it_," she mumbled under her breath. I nudged her in the ribs, "I heard that."

Allison boasted, "Scott's amazing, too. Dad came with me the first game. Wasn't he good?"

Dad said, "He was fine."

Allison looked taken aback. "He scored the last shot; the winning shot."

I had had nearly enough, and needed to get started on dessert, so I dismissed myself. When I put the cake in the oven, Allison came in.

"Uh, I don't know why Dad's acting like that. Does he even know that he's embarrassing me?"

I shrugged, "That's how Dads are. He's just being overprotective, trying to scare him off. But Scott held his ground, I'll give him credit for that. You have nothing to worry about, Allie, Scott's crazy about you. Everybody can see it."

She smiled, "You think so? Really?"

I nodded and hugged her before she went back into the dining room. After I had served dessert, I went to clean up a little, and soon Dad joined me.

"So, what do you think of Scott?" he asked.

"He seems nice, and Allison likes him a lot. So I have nothing to say. What are you up to exactly?"

Dad leaned in, "I just want you to keep an eye on them. Make sure things are okay."

"You want to me spy on my sister and her boyfriend? Well, it's gonna cost ya a pretty penny."

Dad sighed, "How much?"

I grinned and twirled my invisible mustache.

**AN: Please Review! Who else was shocked that Jackson was the Kamina?**


	3. Birthday Presents

**Chapter 3**-Birthday Surprises/The Tell

At midnight, I ran into my twin's room and jumped on the bed. "Happy birthday, Allison!" I whispered excitedly.

"Wha-Arielle! What are you doing? It's midnight, go back to sleep," Allison grogged.

"But it's our birthday! We're seventeen! Which isn't as cool as I thought since we're still one year away from eighteen," I bantered.

"That's great, Ari. Happy birthday to you, too. But please, can I please get some sleep?" I nodded and kissed Allison on the cheek before heading back to my own room.

Several hours later, Mom and Dad woke both of us up with a "Happy Birthday" cupcake for each of us, and promised to take us out for dinner after the parent-teacher conferences later on tonight.

Once I got dressed, I went into my twin's room to discover that we were dressed exactly alike, except for the fact that I was wearing black Converses and a purple tank top. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just let me get my bag," Allison answered as she shuffled some books into her carry-on.

Kate walked in and said, "Hey, listen, you know I feel totally horrible about my whole behavior the other night, right?"

Allison shrugged it off, "Oh, its totally forgotten."

Kate shook her head, "No, not forgotten by me. C'mon, call me a horrid bitch or something."

I said, "Okay, you're a horrid bitch."

"Ari!" Allison nudged.

"Ah, come on, she asked for it. Plus, she knows I didn't mean it."

Allison sighed, "I know. You were being protective."

Kate replied, "I was being a protective, horrid bitch, like Ari said."

Then, she pulled two small boxes from behind her back and continued, "Which is why I'm giving you both you're birthday present early so you're forgive her."

Allison gasped and I reached for mine, greedily. We both looked at each other and opened it at the same time, just like when we were little. Inside was a necklace with a pendant of a wolf on it. It was beautiful.

"Wow, I love it," I hugged Kate before I put it on.

"It's a family heirloom. And you know me, I hate and loathe all sentimental crap, but that, well look at the symbol in the middle."

I nodded and she went on, "If either of you want to know more about your family, look it up."

"So, you're gonna make us work for it," Allison replied.

"Some mysteries are worth the effort," Kate said before slipping the necklace around my sister's shoulders. Then, we all merged for a quick group hug before Allison and I left for school.

Xxx

When I opened my locker, I was attacked by a bundle of balloons and a "Happy Birthday" card from Lydia. Well, that was nice of her since I hadn't known her very long.

I took a quick picture with my phone and sent it to Allison. She texted back, "U 2, huh?" Allison had what I called the "Bella Swan" syndrome, in that she hated being older than everyone else, due to the fact that we got held back a year for moving around so much. Yes, it left some scars on me, but I had learned to accept it. Allison, on the other hand, not so much.

I laughed and grabbed my Chemistry textbook. Today would be my first day in the class, and I was nervous about it. I was okay at it, but not great. Allison assured me that Scott was in my class, so at least, I would know one person.

I walked into class before the bell rang and took a random seat. The guy next to me poked my arm and asked, "Did you dye your hair?"

"Yes. Wait, oh, you must think I'm Allison. No, I'm her twin sister, Arielle. I'm new."

"Oh, that makes sense. I'm Danny." Danny stuck his hand out for me to shake and I took it.

"Are you good at this?"

Danny shrugged, "I guess, but Mr. Harris is a-"

A tall man with dark hair and classes announced, "Just a reminder, parent-teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend."

I saw some students shudder and Mr. Harris, I presumed, began to stalk around the classroom. "I won't name you because of the shame and self-disgust, and that should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

I looked around and noticed the boy sitting behind me pop his head up like a meerkat. Then, the door closed and Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, walked into the room looking uneasy.

Mr. Harris walked to the front and said, "I understand that we have a new student in our class. Ms. Argent, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself to the class?"

I sighed and everyone stared at me. "Hi, I'm Arielle Argent. You may already know my twin sister, Allison. I just moved back after living overseas for a year, and I'm excited to be back in the States again. Thank you."

I flashed a fake smile and quickly sank back into my seat. "Welcome, Ms. Argent. I hope that some of your knowledge and experience passes onto some of my other…um, challenged students. Mr. Stilinsky, try putting that highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry, not a coloring book."

I glanced behind me to see the boy shoot his highlighter cap into the air before impressively catching it in his left hand. I giggled and turned forward to start reading the chapter.

However, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation going on next to me.

"Hey, Danny, can I ask you a question?"

Without missing a beat, he replied, "No."

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up I your homeroom today?"

Danny sighed, "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"The answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

_Wait, something happened last night? Why am I always the last to know these things?_ "I don't know. H-He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend." I noticed Danny shrug his shoulders uncertain.

"Okay, one more question," "What!" "Do you find me attractive?"

Danny hesitated as if he didn't know how to answer, and the boy fell out of his seat. I laughed quietly and shook my head.

This is certainly going to be an interesting class.

Xxx

"Thanks, Danny. I understand this much more when you explain it. I guess I'll see you later." Danny waved at me before walking off in the other direction once class was over.

I turned on my phone, and saw a message from my twin saying that she was playing hooky with Scott today. _Great, how am I supposed to get home?_ Stupid honeymoon phase.

A few hours later, I noticed the boy from Chemistry standing by my locker. I walked up and said, "Hi, may I help you?"

He seemed taken off guard by my sudden appearance and said, "Oh, hi, I'm Stiles, you know, from Chemistry?"

"Yeah, I think I remember you. What are you doing here?" I asked as I put some books in my locker.

"Well, considering that your sister is dating my best friend, I figured that we should, maybe, get to know each other, better…if you want."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why are you really here?"

"Scott asked me to give you a ride home. You know, if you need one. It's okay if you don't want-"

"It's fine. It's actually very sweet. You're sure you don't need to be anywhere?"

"No, its cool."

So, I ended up following Stiles out into the parking lot to his Jeep. He was very proud of it and I actually liked it. It had…character.

Once, we were on the road, Stiles started asking me questions about myself, like what is it like to live in France, what were my favorite sports, food, etc. I discovered that Stiles lived with his dad, he also played lacrosse, and Scott was like the brother he never had.

He was actually really funny and nice to talk to, and I liked the fact that we were becoming friends, even. Then, I thought about Lydia and asked, "I hate to ask, but do you mind, if we take a little detour?"

"Why? Are you, like, some secret serial killer and you're gonna kill me or something?"

I laughed, "Ha, no. I just wanna check up on Lydia. Just a quick visit."

"Sure."

Soon, we pulled up at Lydia's house and her mom let us in. She knocked and said, "Honey, there's a Stiles and Arielle here to see you."

Lydia was perched on the bed, clearly out of it. "What the hell is a Stiles?"

"She took a little something to ease her nerves, you can go on in," her mom shuffled past us.

"Thanks," Stiles said and I followed him inside.

I continued standing while Stiles sat on the bed. "What are you doing here?" Lydia asked us.

"We wanted to check up on you," I replied.

"Yeah, what she said," Stiles spoke.

Lydia smacked her lips and asked, "Why?"

Stiles said, "Because I-" I cleared my throat, "we were worried about you."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

Lydia began rubbing her hand up and down Stiles' arm and leaned in close to him, "I feel…fan-tas-tic."

Stiles' breathing got a little shallow and I rolled my eyes. Boys. Then, I noticed a few pill bottles on her nightstand.

"Well, I can see that you're in one piece, so I think I'll just wait outside and leave you two alone," I announced but neither of them noticed.

"Do you need anything, dear?" Lydia's mom asked when I came out.

"Oh, no thanks, I think I'll just wait outside for the time being," I answered.

As soon as I climbed inside the Jeep, I got a video message from a blocked number. I opened it, and gasped when a dark figure with red eyes burst through a window and looked straight at the screen.

_What was this? Who sent this to me? What was happening_? I had so many questions now, but I didn't know how to answer them. But I sure as hell was gonna try.

**AN: Arielle is on the case! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and fav/author/story alerts that I've been getting. I'm glad that you guys like my OC. My inspiration for her was actually the character of Merida from **_**Brave**_**. I saw the movie on Saturday and thought it was awesome. As for pairing Arielle with anyone, it will most likely be Stiles, but it won't happen until Season 2. Jeff Davis himself said that Stiles might get a kiss in episode 11. Who with? Your guess is as good as mine, since Dylan O'Brien said that he auditioned with some girls last winter. But I heard that Lydia or Erica (yuck!) might be contenders.**

**Anyways, please review!**


	4. Target Practice

**Chapter 4**- Research/Heart Monitor/Night School

I decided to keep the video on my phone a secret since our parents were distracted by Allison skipping school as well as the mountain lion that Dad killed. She was currently grounded, but I promised to remain mum about her sneaking Scott into her room.

I started doing some digging on my own, and used the pendant as my main clue. The figure in the video looked like a wolf, but it seemed much too big.

During Chemistry class later on that week, I was so distracted that I barely noticed that I was putting in a flammable chemical until Stiles, my lab partner for the day, caught me.

"Are you okay? Because I'm sure you're not planning on blowing up the chemistry lab. Even though that would be kinda cool, I'd rather not be standing here when that happens."

I sat the chemical down and reached for the right one. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. So, how are things with you and Lydia?"

"Same as always. A big pile of nothing."

"She's gone back to pretending that you don't exist, right?"

"You should be a psychic."

"I know right! But Dad says that they're phonies and that I can't make a real career out of it. But I love their outfits."

"I can definitely see you on those late-nigh infomercials. You could call yourself Madame Ari."

"I like that. Anyways, back to what we were saying. Sorry that happened to you bub. But let me guess, you've been practically in love with her your whole life and to her, you're not better than a speck of dirt?"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better about this?"

"It will, eventually. Don't worry. Unrequited love is a bitch. I should know. I had my own Lydia, except you know, it was a guy."

"So that's it? You're not gonna talk about him?"

"Do you really want to hear my sob story?"

"Yes, it would be nice to know that _someone_ feels my pain."

I sighed and sat down in my stool as I wrote down the variables in the experiment. Mr. Harris came by to do his round by our table.

He wrote some things down on a clipboard and said, "Nice work, Ms. Argent. Very impressive."

I spoke up, "Well, Stiles did a good job, too. In fact, he caught me before I almost ruined the experiment."

"I wasn't talking about Mr. Stilinsky. But very well, I will take 2 points off for irresponsibility on your part, but gains 1 back for his quick thinking. To think, this is the only time I've ever rewarded you for thinking, Stilinsky." Then, he showed us our final grade, a B-, before moving onto the next group.

"Man, who peed in his oatmeal this morning? I swear, Mr. Harris hates me," Stiles mumbled to me as we started to clean up and pack our stuff.

"I wouldn't say that, exactly. It's more of a very strong dislike," I replied with a slight smile.

"Ari, that's about as good as hate. So, go on, tell me about your Lydia."

I sighed, "Okay, my Lydia was named Kyle Jefferson. He was your typical popular boy; jock, MVP, super-hot, and shallow as a puddle. It was freshman year, and I had just got my braces on. Plus, we were living in Florida, and my hair wasn't used to all of the humidity. I was a hot mess. Anyways, it was Homecoming and I asked him to go in front of all of his friends. He turned me down, and asked if he could take the "hotter twin" instead. Since then, I've sworn off good-looking jock guys, and well, dating in general."

"So, you're just gonna grow old and alone with 27 cats? Maybe you should start practicing, 'GET OFF MY GRASS!'"

We both cracked up and I shook my head. "No, not like that. I just don't want to be anybody's girlfriend right now."

"Oh, I understand," Stiles replied in a low voice.

"Anyways, I'm going to do some research in the library, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure." On cue, the bell rang, and I sprinted off to the library.

Once I found an empty computer, I took out Allison's book and turned to a page she marked. The page was titled _La Bête du Gévaudan, _or the Beast of Gévaudan. The name was given to man-eating wolf-like animals alleged to have terrorized the former province of Gévaudan in the Margeride Mountains in south-central France from 1764 to 1767.

I googled more pictures and saw the same thing over and over again: wolves. I did some more research and learned that a man named Argent was believed to have trapped and killed the animal. I gasped as the picture in the book resembled the animal in the video.

Then, I connected the dots. _Was this the same animal or were they related? Was this even real?_ I also realized that I knew someone who could shed some light on the situation. Maybe she was even trying to tell us, or better yet, warn us.

I sighed, mentally exhausted for the day, on my way out, Scott's body collided with mine. "Hey, will you watch were you going? What's the hurry anyway?"

Scott helped me pick up my fallen textbooks, and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Oh, nothing, I was just-"

"Avoiding my sister, perhaps?" I finished.

"How did you know?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Eh, it's a gift. I suggest that you stop trying to avoid her or she's gonna think that you're thinking about breaking up with her. Or hiding something. Or both."

"But I'm not hiding anything."

"Sure, you're not. Anyways, it's just a thought. See ya, Scotty."

After school, Allison had plans for a 'study date' with Scott, so I decided to just chill out in my room, but Kate had other plans.

"Ah! Ohmygosh, do NOT do that to me again!" I yelled when I found Kate in my room.

"Look, kiddo, I'd hate to be a parent and invade your privacy, but I found _this_ on your nightstand," Kate explained as she held up my phone. The video message was playing, and I mentally cursed myself as I forgot to lock it before I went downstairs.

"How did you get this?" she asked.

"I don't know. Someone sent to me, and their number's blocked. But will you tell me if this is real or not? Because I'm confused and I don't know what to believe."

Kate put my phone on my bed and motioned for me to close the door. Our parents were out and Allison was getting ready for her date. I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around my knees.

She sat down in front of me and said, "You are at an age now where you can know the truth. Now I can't tell you everything, as it's not my place to."

"But how am I supposed to-"I started to say, but Kate held up a hand to stop me.

"But, I can say that I can help you understand it yourself. When the time comes, then you're know everything, and have all the answers you need."

Then, she got up and cracked the door a little. "Okay, I'll tell you what. When Allison leaves, then you and I are gonna do some target practice."

"What do you mean by that?"

Xxx

It meant that I was now standing in the middle of a clearing about ¼ of a mile away from the house, with a gun in my hand. Several lanterns were lit on the ground around us, so that we could see, and several trees had a spray-painted bull eye on them.

Kate handed me an object from her bag, and I groaned. "A wooden gun? Really? What am I five? Do I look like Will Ferrell to you?"

Kate replied, "Relax, kiddo. It's just that you're new at this. You're not ready for the real thing. The best part is that after that, you get to upgrade."

"To what a water gun?" I mumbled as I zipped up my jacket since it was starting to get chilly.

Kate smiled evilly and pulled out a super-soaker to my utter horror. "You have got to be kidding me," I said as I rolled my eyes.

Xxx

After about two hours, and successfully upgrading to the water gun, we retreated back to the house. Kate was still being cryptic, so I knew that there was more to this then what she was letting on.

On the way back, Kate said, "Just remember everything I taught you and you should be fine. But one thing, don't tell your sister or your parents about anything you know or did tonight."

"Why? I understand about our parents, but you know Allie and I tell each other everything. We have no secrets with each other. We pinkie-promised that in the third grade."

Kate stopped walking and turned to me. "She's not ready for this yet. Both of you are skilled in your own right, but Allison is different."

"Oh, I get it. She's the youngest, so we have to protect her, right? I think you're underestimating her, Kate. I think she could handle this if we gave her a chance."

Kate shrugged, "Maybe. But not now."

However, I had a missed call from Allison, and soon a text telling me that she and Scott had broken up.

When she walked into the house followed by our parents, she went straight up to her room and the grown-ups shuffled into the living room to discuss the attack at the school.

I knocked on Allison's door, and chimed, "Didn't you hear, twin? We have no school for the next few days, woohoo!" Then, I dropped my arms when I saw Allison's red, tear-stained eyes. She was really upset about this.

"Please, Ari, I know what you're trying to do, but its not gonna make me feel any better. I just don't know what happened."

I sat down in Allison's desk chair and pretended to hold an invisible ink pen and clipboard. Allison laughed and I said, "Doctor Argent is in. So, tell me…how do you feel about that?"

**AN: Two chapters in one day? I'm on a roll. So I'm almost to the end of Season 1 and hopefully, we'll be onto Season 2 soon. Please Review!**


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 5**-Secrets/Lunatic

I let out another dramatic sigh as Dad pulled up to the school. He had insisted on driving me and Allison to school, and Kate tagged along for the ride.

I pulled down the sleeves to my cream-colored sweater and wiped my hand on my black jeans. Allison and I looked at each other before she attempted to open the door. It was locked.

Allison sighed, "Dad, if you're going to insist on driving us to school, you at least have to let us out of the car."

I rose up my hand and said, "I agree. This is really unfair."

Dad looked around and turned to Kate, "Kate, what's your opinion on homeschool?"

Allison gave him a look like 'Are you actually serious?' and I just attempted to open my door again.

Kate said, "I don't know. I'm more of a learn-by-doing type of girl."

"So what's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughters' lives?" Allison asked Kate.

"Getting claustrophobic back here! I think the room is spinning," I called out.

Kate glanced at each of us before leaning over to unlock the door from Dad's side. She grinned and Dad stared at her, annoyance and defeat written on his face.

"Thank you," Allison and I said in unison as we exited the car.

"You're welcome," Kate called back.

Soon, we met up with Lydia, who was still upset about the whole thing. As we began to walk to class, Allison said, "Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, but nobody knows it was us."

"Thank you for the protection of minors," Lydia chimed.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" Allison asked in a low voice.

"About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely," Lydia answered.

"I think she means about what happened with Scott," I spoke up.

"Um, hello! Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges," Lydia commented.

"I agree, but maybe he had a good reason to do it," I replied.

"Are you taking up for him?" my twin asked.

"No, but it just doesn't make sense to me," I added as we walked into class.

Today, we were taking a test, and I was glad that Allison had forced me to study with her while school was out. I sat down right next to her just as Scott walked in.

He walked up to her and started in, "Allison, I-"before Mr. Harris asked him to sit down. I sent Scott a sad smile. I found Stiles sitting in the back, and Danny was to nearby. I waved at them both before starting the test.

Everyone looked up when Scott suddenly walked out of the room, Stiles hot on his trail. I glanced at Allison and she sighed and shrugged. I had never seen either of them look so sad.

Xxx

At lunch, I sat by myself as I waited for Allison to return from the library. But soon, I was joined by a familiar face.

"Mind if I join you?" a deep voice asked.

"Oh, hey, Jackson. Sure, why not? Allison's supposed to be here any minute," I said between bites.

"Oh, hey, you got something on your lip. Here," Jackson pointed out as he rubbed his finger along my lower lip. Then, he put his thumb in his mouth, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, but replied, "Thanks."

"Wanna a bite?" I asked holding up my cookie.

"What?" he asked distracted.

"I said, 'Do you want a bite?'"

"Oh, um, no thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you doing okay? I know that all of you guys are still pretty freaked out about the other night."

He shrugged, "Better than I thought I would be. How's Allison dealing with everything?"

"She's upset about it, but mostly about her and Scott. She still wonders if she made the right decision. What do you think about it?"

He leaned in, "I think he got exactly what he deserved."

A few minutes later, Jackson had to leave for lacrosse practice and Allison took his seat. She had another book with her…about wolves.

"Ari, look at this," I saw the page and it was talking about the beasts of the moon, or werewolves.

"Okay? I'm not getting it."

"I think this is what attacked us at the school the other night. It's just a guess, but I don't know. I also think that dad knows about it, too."

I picked up my soda and sipped through the straw until it made that annoying noise. I wanted to tell her that I had the same feeling, but that would letting her know that I know. But then, again, I didn't really know anything. _So was telling her that I know what she knows, but that I really don't know, the right thing to do?_

Ugh, great. _Now I have a headache._

Xxx

After school, Kate had another weapon in mind for me to practice with: a taser. I was excited, until Allison joined us. I looked at Kate like, 'What are you doing?' She mouthed back, 'Trust me.'

Kate opened her bag and pulled out a taser for each of us. In two chairs, there were our favorite stuff animals; Allison had a teddy bear dressed in a hoodie, and mine was a giraffe with a t-shirt and glasses.

"Okay, Arielle, you're up first. So, what's our hapless victim's name?" Kate asked.

I smiled, raising the taser, "Mr. Giraffe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," I mocked. Then, I aimed it at its chest and pulled the trigger. Kate applauded and Allison said, "Impressive. Okay, my turn."

I sat on the bed and Allison raised her taser at her target. "Oh, you two, make sure not to tell your father about this, because, well, he'll kill me. So, Allison, what's our hapless victim's name?" Kate asked.

"Mr. Bear." I laughed.

"Not you two! You named your teddy bear, Mr. Bear?" Kate groaned.

Allison defended, "Ari, started it first, and I _was_ five years old."

"Well, just shoot your unimaginary named bear and put it out of his misery."

"Good luck, sis," I chimed.

Allison smiled and pulled the trigger. Kate said excitedly, "You see that's what I'm talking about! You see, if you had that the other night, you would have totally- Allison, what's wrong?"

Allison started to tear up, and plopped down on the bed beside me. "I just don't know what happened."

I wrapped my arms around my little sister and asked, "With Scott?"

She nodded and Kate tried to make her feel better. My mind started wandering until Allison mentioned Derek Hale, the alleged killer that's on the loose.

"Wait, Scott knows Derek? How?" I asked.

Kate demanded, "Allison tells us everything that Scott told you."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

**AN: Please Review!**


	6. Dance Commitee

**Chapter 6**- Dance Committee/Wolf's Bane

So, apparently, Scott knew Derek Hale a little better than we thought. However, Kate still remained mum on the whole situation, since she was still unsure if we were ready to know the full truth. But Allie and I were sure headed in that direction.

The next day, I spotted a sign for the upcoming Winter Formal, which was coming up in a few days. "Are you going?" I asked Allison.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm still upset about everything with Scott, and this, I just-I don't know. Plus, I don't want to go alone."

"So? You still have me, sis. If neither of us get dates, then we can go together, okay? I would include Lydia, but she's with Jackson, I'm sure she's not going alone," I bantered.

Allison stopped walking and hugged me. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" I asked as I pulled back.

"For just being there for me. Of all the people in my life, I know that I can truly trust you no matter what." Cue bee sting in my chest.

I smiled crookedly, "Yeah, sure. Always."

Then, Allison went off to her English class and I ran into Scott. "Oh, hey, Scott. Um, how are you?"

Scott shuffled his feet, and said, "I'm fine. So, do you think that Allison missed me?"

I sighed, "Yes. Look, I know that you care about her and want to get back together. I'm all for it, but you need to give her some time. She's really confused, and plus, our family has been acting kind of…weird lately."

Scott perked up, "What do you mean? How weird?"

"Nothing like drugs or anything. Just strange, I guess. Anyways, I got to get to class, so bye Scott."

I waved good-bye and left him in the middle of the hallway to his thoughts.

Xxx

After class, Danny tapped me on the shoulder, and asked, "Hey, Arielle, are you going to the game tonight?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be kinda weird? I mean, with Scott and all?"

"What do you mean? Your sister dated him, not you. Plus, if we win, we'll be in the semi-finals. Please? Or at least think about it?" Danny pleaded.

"Okay, I'll see if Allison wants to go with me, but I'll probably go anyways. Oh, are you going to the formal next week?" I asked him as we walked into Chemistry.

"Yeah, I got duped into joining the dance committee for extra credit, but I get go for free, so all I had to do was buy an extra ticket."

"So, you have a date then?"

Danny nodded proudly. "Yeah, he doesn't go to this school. It'll be our third date."

I smiled, "That's cool. I still haven't decided if I'm going or not."

Danny piped up, "You know, we could use an extra set of hands on the dance committee. You get a free ticket to the dance…"

I thought about it for a minute. "Sure, I'll join. It'll leave me more money to buy a dress."

I waved at Stiles and Jackson as they both walked in. Jackson had a smug smile on his face, and soon after, I got a text from Lydia stating that Jackson had broken up with her followed by a sad face.

Xxx

After school, I went up to Stiles and said, "Congratulations on making first line. Allison just texted me back, and we're all coming to the game tonight. So, I'll get to see you play."

"Yeah, you should probably wear shades to shield your eyes from my awesomeness when I get out on the field," joked.

I let out a chuckle and then replied, "Sure, but save the cockiness for Jackson. You're too good for it. But I'm sure you'll be great. So, I'll see you."

"Ari?"

"Yes?"

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but he shook his head as if he changed his mind about it. Instead, he said, "Thanks, Ari. I'll see you, at the game."

For some reason, my heart deflated a little, but I smiled anyway and followed Danny to the auditorium.

Xxx

Being on the dance committee wasn't as lame as I thought it was gonna be. Most of the kids were seniors, except for me, Danny, and this other guy from the lacrosse team named Cole. He was pretty cute, and slim for an athletic guy.

Cole was also funny and cool, and it was fun to watch him and Danny sing Katy Perry songs while we put up flyers and posters around the school once it was empty.

Then, Stiles asked Danny to come over to help with homework and he had to leave. So it was just me and Cole left.

"Did you hear that Jackson dumped Lydia this morning?" Cole asked as we ate some ice cream out of a tub we had "found" in the school's refrigerator.

"Yeah, I know. She told me. I can't believe it. They seemed good together," I answered as I scooped a spoonful of vanilla into my mouth.

"So what? I think Jackson's an ass, and she deserves better. Lydia's too good for him."

I stopped eating for a second and looked at him. His blond eyebrows were scrunched together in anger and he ran his free hand through his shaggy mane of blond locks.

"Do you like Lydia?" I asked. I was sure I hit the mark when his blue eyes looked up at me in shock.

Then, he sighed, "Yeah. I like her a lot. She's just so-"

"Hot?"

"Yeah." Then, he smiled, showing off his cute little dimples. It reminded me of Stiles' smile. _Wait, where did that come from?_

Xxx

Cole was nice enough to drop me off at home before heading off to get ready for the game tonight. When I walked into my room, Allison had just come out of the shower and stood in the doorway.

"What's up?" I asked as I pulled out my textbooks to get started on my homework.

"Nothing, it's just…I saw Scott here earlier. He was talking to Dad," she said.

"About what?"

"He was saying that what he did at the school was for my safety. I guess I never realized how much he actually cared about me until now," she sighed as she plopped down on the bed beside me.

I hugged my twin and whispered, "Do you mind telling me the answer to number seven?"

Xxx

I waved to Cole once Dad, Kate, Allison, and I got settled in the bleachers. Danny also waved at me from the bench and nudged Jackson, who I discovered had asked Allison to the formal. But as friends though, she assured me. I sent a half-hearted wave in his direction, but rolled my eyes right afterwards.

Dad had gotten both twin and I coffees to keep us warm throughout the game. Allison loved coffee, but I was more of a latte kind of girl.

Allison spotted Jackson on the field and nudged Kate, "That's Jackson."

"Oh, holy hotness. If only I was a teenager again. Or maybe just a substitute teacher," Kate commented, making me and Allison uncomfortable.

"You are sick," Allison stated.

"Well, you should be all over that," Kate sang. She continued, "But it seems as if he has a soft spot for Ari, over there. He keeps looking this way."

"I'm not interested. Not in the slightest. Besides, he didn't ask _me_ to the dance, he asked _Allie_," I defended.

"Just remember, _disgust can turn to lust_," Kate whispered and I shook my head.

But where the hell was Stiles?


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 7**-Secrets Revealed/Co-Captain

Once the game started, Allison and I were in it. We cheered when our school scored, and we booed when the other school scored. Everyone applauded when we won, and Allison and I asked Dad if we could send our friends congrats afterwards.

It was awfully crowded with parents, coaches, and sweaty teenage boys, so it was a little difficult to maneuver through the crowd.

"Looking for me, beautiful?" Cole whispered in my ear.

"Hey! Oh, congratulations! I cheered when you caught the ball; too bad, that big guy ran into you. Are you okay?" I asked.

Cole rubbed his shoulder and said, "Never better. Oh, hey Danny."

"You came!" Danny exclaimed as he hugged me.

"Yeah, I did. So, congrats on going to state. That's huge."

"I know. I-" Danny started to say, but then Dad motioned that we were leaving, and some sweaty guy walked in between us chanting, "STATE! STATE! STATE!"

I waved bye and caught Scott and Jackson looking in my direction. I waved at them both before Allison caught up to us and we left.

Xxx

The next day, Allison told me about Dad and Kate's late-night activities, so naturally, she wanted to test out the weird arrowhead that Kate had left in the garage.

Lydia thought we were going shopping instead, but got a surprise when she found herself following me and Allison through the woods.

"Allison, when you said that you needed to run an errand before we went shopping, a hike in the woods wasn't my idea," Lydia commented.

"Don't worry; it wasn't mine either," I agreed.

Allison spoke up, "Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you were okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

Lydia hesitated before asking, "Did he?"

Allison smiled, "Just as friends. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it first."

Lydia immediately said, "Sure. As long as it's just friends."

"Well, yeah, it's not like I would take him into the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything," my awesome twin shot back.

"Oooh, burn," I mumbled, smirking.

Lydia said guiltily, "Yeah, about that…"

Lydia tried to explain, but Allison was past it. I decided to keep my comments to myself. I had nothing to say about it.

Finally, Allison stopped, pulled out her bow, and attached the arrowhead. "What does that do?" Lydia asked in a low voice.

"We're about to find out," Allison answered.

I guided Lydia a few steps back, and Allison positioned herself. Allison took a deep breath, and released the arrow, which went off into a tree and shot off sparks. It was like watching a mini firework go off.

"That. Was. So. Cool." I said aloud.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked, frightened.

"I don't know," Allison and I answered in unison.

"Well, that was fun. Anymore lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Lydia asked in a sarcastic voice.

I heard a faraway cracking voice, and Allison paused, so I know she heard it too. We exchanged glances before Allison handed me her bow.

"I'm going to go check it out. Stay here with Lydia," Allison ordered.

"I thought I was the oldest. Besides, Allie, I don't think you should-"I started in but another cracking noise cut me off.

"I'll be right back," she said as she walked off into the woods.

She was gone for a short while, and I could tell that Lydia was getting antsy. "Do you think she's even still alive?" Lydia whispered.

"Of course. My sister knows how to handle herself. And she hasn't screamed bloody murder yet, so I'm sure she's fine," I replied.

Then, I heard footsteps and positioned the bow in the same stance Allison did earlier. I wasn't as good as her, Allison was nationally ranked, but I could still use it if I had to.

Allison fingered her necklace as she became visible through the fog, and Lydia and I both sighed in relief.

I relaxed my stance and handed Allison the bow. As she put it away, Lydia asked, "So, are we done here?"

"Yeah, let's go," Allison said in a low voice.

Xxx

Even though I picked up a new blouse and a new pair of jeans, I still hadn't found a dress for the formal, and neither did Allison or Lydia.

After we dropped Lydia off at home, Allison turned to me and said, "I saw Scott today. He was the one following us in the woods. He found my necklace, and I hugged him. And at that moment, all of these…feelings started rushing back, and I couldn't stop them. I don't know what to do."

"I think that you should talk to him. Work things out. Sometimes people have to keep secrets so that they can protect those that they care about," I replied.

Allison sighed and nodded, clearly agreeing with me.

Once Allison dropped me off at home, Kate swung by and asked "Was that Allison?" I nodded.

"C'mon, kiddo. We're going out," Kate said as she nodded her head for me to get in the car.

"Where?"

"Remember when I told you that I wouldn't tell you everything until both of you were ready to know the truth? Well that time has come," Kate answered.

That was all I needed to know.

Xxx

We ended up driving out of Beacon Hills and down a dirt path into the woods. "Where are we?" I asked as it only seemed to get darker and spookier as we drove on.

"You'll see," Kate said totally focused. Then, a few minutes later she slowed down to a stop.

I followed her to the back of the car, where she pulled out a pistol and an assault rifle. As she loaded them, I asked, "What do you need that for? What are you doing, hunting?"

Kate smirked, "Exactly."

"What? Kate, what is going on?"

Kate said, "Kiddo, you have to trust me on this. This is for your own good. Now, get in the car, and stay there until I get back. Oh, and text your sister to meet us here."

"But-"

By then, Kate was gone, and I saw a few other figures follow her into the woods. I quickly climbed into the driver's seat, and locked all of the doors.

Then, just as Kate instructed, I pulled out my cell to text Allison. "Come quickly, we need to talk."

Xxx

Twenty minutes later, Allison pulled up, just as Kate emerged from the forest. Thunder erupted from nearby making the forest even spookier.

I climbed out of the car, and Allison asked, "Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"I asked her to ask you to meet us here. Now both of you follow me," Kate answered. Allison and I followed her into the forest and soon, we ended up at the Hale house.

But that wasn't our destination. It was below the house. We ended up going into an underground tunnel that led into a basement.

Allison and I huddled close together and Kate turned a corner and stopped in front of a large metal door. "What is this place?" Allison asked.

Kate spoke up, "Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets? Well, ours are a little different."

Allison and I looked at each other in confusion as Kate slid open the door. I took a deep breath and walked inside, my sneakers squeaking against the cold, wet floor.

A figure was hidden in the shadows from our view, and looked behind me to see Allison slowly making her way into the room, trying to take it all in.

Allison stood right next to me, and Kate turned on a lamp. A man was strapped to the wall, but his face was shaped like that of a wolf. He growled at us, and Allison jumped, clutching my arm.

Kate turned to us and said, "Isn't he beautiful?"

Allison looked terrified, and I gulped, unsure of what we had gotten ourselves into.

**AN: Happy Fourth of July, for those that live in the U.S. This week's episode was crazy, right? I wonder who is controlling Jackson. BaDWolF89 made an interesting observation about Arielle and Jackson. I was thinking about doing that in Season 2, possibly creating a love triangle of sorts. So, on my profile, I have put up a poll for Season 2, which is Arielle/Jackson, Stiles/Arielle, or Stiles/Arielle/Jackson. Pick which one you want, but it won't stay up for long, because I have other fics that need attending to, and I don't want to drag that out for too long. So, don't forget to vote, and REVIEW!**


	8. Big Changes and Surprises

**AN: BTW, the way you pronounce her name is the same way Sebastian pronounces it in **_**The Little Mermaid.**_** If you haven't seen that movie, then you've been living under a rock.**

**Chapter 8**-Big Changes and Surprises /Formality

Kate went over to a box with several switches on it, and turned one of the knobs. The man screamed in pain, and I flinched.

"Wait, what are doing to him? Is that going to kill him?" Allison asked frantic.

"Kate, please, stop," I whimpered.

"Aw, c'mon, you two. Don't get all ethical on me now," Kate shot back.

I looked away, unable to process what I was seeing before my eyes. "What is he?" Allison asked in a small voice.

"Shape-shifter. Lycan. _Werewolf_. But to me, he's just a dumb animal," Kate replied with no remorse in her voice.

She turned the knob again and he moaned in pain once more. "Kate!" I yelled.

She laughed, but set the knob to off. "Come here," she beckoned us over. She opened his mouth to showcase one of his pointy canine teeth.

"You see these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rendering of flesh. Not something you find on those cute little plant-eating herbivores, is it?"

"Is this a joke to you?" I asked, bewildered.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do think I stay sane?"

"So, is he behind the attack at the school and all the other animal attacks?" I asked quietly.

Kate turned off the light and motioned us outside. "There's actually three of them. Another younger one like him, called a beta, and then there's the alpha. The alpha's the pack leader. Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the _real_ ugly ones," Kate explained.

Once we were outside, Kate slid the door closed, and Allison asked me, "Did you know about this?"

"Only as much as Kate would tell me, and what I found out in that book," I answered.

"Allison, don't be mad at her. I told her not to tell you, but that's why I didn't tell her from the start. Both of you needed to know once I had the evidence to prove it," Kate said.

"Yeah, but when were they gonna tell us?" Allison asked.

Kate sighed, "They still haven't decided _if_ they're going to tell both of you."

"Why?" I asked as we walked back down the tunnel. The thunder was a lot closer now.

"Well, let's just say that if you react badly when they found out, not good," Kate answered.

"What do you mean 'not good'?" Allison asked.

"Because they look at you and see scared little girls who are gonna run crying in the corner when they find out the truth. But, me? What I see? Natural talent. Look, I know that both of you two wanted to feel powerful in some way, right?"

Allison and I nodded. "Well, now's your chance."

"So what happens now? We just go on pretending like nothing happened? We just act normal?" I asked.

"Right, you two just go to school, do your homework, and go to the formal on Friday. Just be teenage girls who don't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the second part."

"Which is?"

"You're both gonna help me catch the second beta."

Allison and I exchanged worried glances.

Xxx

As the days passed, we did just that. Allison was having trouble digesting it still, but I would give her a curious look and she'd go on pretending like as if she walked on air.

I was happy for Cole however, when he told me that he had asked Lydia to the dance, and she accepted. I wasn't really worried about getting a date, but it would have been nice if someone asked me.

The day before the dance, Danny asked me, "So I heard that Jackson is taking Allison, right?"

"Yep, you heard right. And Lydia's going with Cole."

"So are you going with anyone?"

"No, I still don't have a dress yet. Plus, I've been kinda busy at the moment. Family stuff, you know," I mumbled.

"Well, if you want, you can come with me and my date."

"That's sweet, but I don't want to be a third wheel. I'll just go stag and dance with everybody else's dates."

"No, it'll be fine. My date isn't a very good dancer, so we'll probably just sit out most of the fast songs. We can dance during those."

"Okay, then, you got yourself a date." Then, we shook hands.

After class, Stiles came up to me and started in, "So, the dance's tomorrow-"

"Yep, so it seems," I said absently as I packed my bag.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go with me. To the dance. As my date."

I looked at Stiles and he was smiling. "Oh, thanks for asking me, but I've already agreed to go with someone else. I'm really sorry."

Stiles' smile faded and he said, "No, it's-it's fine. I understand. I mean, you're pretty and cool, so…It's fine."

"Hey, listen, how about you save me a slow dance, alright?"

Stiles' face brightened, and when he thought I wasn't looking, quickly pumped his fist into the air. I smiled the whole way to the car.

Xxx

At the mall, Allie walked into store after store with a faraway expression on her face, so I could tell that it was getting hard for her to keep up the facade of being normal.

I, for one, tended to deal with things as they happened, and then just let it go. I didn't like serious things weighing me down.

"Is something wrong?" Lydia asked as we stepped onto the escalator inside of Macy's.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just- I just have a lot on my mind," Allison spoke up.

"Well, you can smile at least. Do you hear the saying 'Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile.' Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress. In fact, I'm buying both of you a dress."

I grinned, "Okay, you are my new best friend as of now."

Allison sighed, "I have to say as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected."

"Excellent."

"By not as much as I'm going to ask."

"What does that mean?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, I'm lost, too," I spoke up.

"You're going to cancel on whatever jock you said yes to, and you're going to go with someone else."

Lydia's eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. "Who?"

Allison turned in the direction of the perfume department, where Stiles was sniffing various perfumes. Then, he started sneezing and I giggled.

"Him," Allison smiled. My heart sank.

Now, Lydia and I were the ones frowning. "Aw, don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile," Allison mocked.

Stiles noticed us and sent a goofy grin in our direction. I glanced between the both of them as Lydia sighed and walked up to him.

I immediately went over to the dress racks and tried to find the most expensive dress I could find. My heart was racing and I was all confused. _What was happening to me? Was I developing a crush on Stiles?_

_No_, I decided. I wouldn't let myself go there. I was going to enjoy myself tomorrow night. I wasn't going to have a care in the world.

Xxx

I put the finishing touches on my makeup and smiled to myself in the mirror. My hair was piled up in a messy ballerina bun, with a few curls framing my face. I had on light makeup, and purple eye shadow to match my dress.

My dress was a form-fitting dress that was also a deep purple color with straps. It also had a frilly bottom that moved whenever I did. I had fallen in love with it instantly and both Lydia and Allison had given it their seal of approval.

Since Lydia was now going to the dance with Stiles, I asked Cole if we could go together as friends. He agreed, but I still promised Danny that I would dance with him during the fast songs. Cole texted me that he was outside. Right on cue, the doorbell rang, and I heard Mom yell, "Ari, your date is here!"

I finished putting on my strappy black heels and grabbed my jacket and bag before heading out. Allison was still in her bathrobe since it was still a half-hour before the dance.

"You look beautiful, Ari," she said from the doorway.

"I could say the same thing about you. We are twins, after all. Look I gotta go and get set up and everything before the dance starts. Just remember, normal teenage girl, got it?" Allison nodded and I hugged her.

"See ya at the dance," I waved goodbye before Cole and I took off.

Xxx

After we got the band checked in, the buffet table and decorations set up, Cole and I were assigned to the ticket booth out front. Luckily, everyone had to do a shift only once, and none of the people we knew would show up before our shift ended.

Twenty minutes later, the sun went down and the temperature dropped rapidly. Cole was nice enough to lend me his jacket as we collected ticket after ticket. Some silly freshman tried to use a fake on us, but I managed to scare them away with my new taser.

Finally, some seniors arrived to relieve us, and Cole and I breathed in relief. We could finally go and enjoy the dance together.

Xxx

"Hey, you got something, um, here," I said to Jackson as I put a stray strand of hair back into place.

He smiled, "Thanks. Do you want a drink?" He motioned to the bottle of alcohol he had managed to sneak in.

I turned around to see Lydia and Stiles sitting together (albeit miserably) at a nearby table, and Cole was glaring in their direction. I nodded, and Jackson got me a cup of punch, pouring some alcohol into it afterwards.

I gulped it down, and the alcohol burned my throat. I coughed and Jackson smirked and downed some more from the bottle. I rolled at him and held out my cup to him, motioning that I wanted some more.

He took my challenge and poured some more inside. I downed it quickly and slammed my cup down, as if to say, "Ha! In your face!" We both smiled at each other for a minute before Cole grabbed my hand and led me away to the dance floor.

Cole was, um, an interesting dance partner say the least. He waved his arms around and did some weird wave motion with his arms. Danny joined us and I cracked up laughing and waved my arms around too.

Allison and Jackson were dancing nearby, and they were laughing at the both of us. I shrugged and let Cole twirl me around. All of sudden, we heard "McCall!" from the other side of the gym.

Scott had snuck in and was moving in and out of the crowd, even bumping into me and Cole at one time. He found Danny and they started to dance together.

Coach yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Everyone stopped and stared, offended and appalled. Allison and I exchanged glances before chuckling to ourselves. "You don't think-I was just-He wasn't sup- Dance everybody! Dance ! It's a dance!" Coach announced and everyone went on as if nothing happened.

A slow song started and Jackson took Cole's place as he had to run to the little boys' room. "Don't you have to go too? I mean with such a pretty, _but big head_, nature dictates that you have to have a tiny bladder too, right?"

"Ha, ha! You think you're funny, don't you, Arielle? But it's fine. Once I get what I want, you won't be thinking that for long."

I tilted my head. "And what is that, Jackson?"

"I know about you and your family. And by the way you're trying to avoid looking at me, I know that you know what I'm talking about," he replied, his green eyes smoldering. _Honestly, it was kinda hot_.

I finally looked him in the eyes and said, "Jackson, I know that you think that this thing that you're talking about it gonna, I don't know, change your life. It will, but not in a good way. It's gonna bring you nothing, but disaster in the end. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to come across your corpse one day."

"Well, I don't care what you think, Arielle. And I'm gonna prove you wrong!" he spat in my face before he took a gulp of alcohol and stormed off.

I just stood there, wondering what just happened. _Jackson knows about werewolves, and now he wants to be one. He knows that we hunt them, but will I be the one to kill him? Would I be capable of doing that? _

As of now, the alcohol was starting to affect me. I noticed that Cole gotten in a dance with Lydia, and Stiles was standing by, idly. I grabbed Stiles' arm and pleaded, "Dance with me. Please."

Stiles looked surprised by request, but nonetheless, joined me on the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist, and I settled my arms around his shoulders. We just shifted from foot to foot, not really dancing.

Besides, Stiles kept a firm eye on his date. Cole seemed to be in seventh heaven, while Lydia just appeared to be distant and distracted.

"What do you even see in her?" I asked, aloud.

"What? Well, she's smart, pretty-"Stiles started in, but I snorted.

"Half of the girls in this school have those qualities, too, Stiles. I mean, Lydia's my friend, but you two don't belong together."

Stiles pulled back, offended. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"I'm not trying to be rude, but she doesn't deserve you. Besides, she still likes Jackson. I know, she told me. Why do you keep torturing yourself, Stiles?" I taunted.

_Yep, the alcohol was definitely kicking in._ I was never, ever this mean to anybody. I might be a little sassy, but never mean. Unless, they deserved it.

Stiles looked down at the floor and whispered, "I don't know. I guess I just hope that one day she'll give me a chance."

"Oh, Stiles. That is so…sweet," I whispered back, before leaning up to kiss him.

That's right, I kissed him. But it happened so fast that I could barely remember that I actually did it. _Plus, I was kinda buzzed. _

Stiles' eyes were wide with shock and happiness once I pulled back, and then, I felt this sudden wave of nausea come over me. I ran off into the girls' room.

Xxx

After I had spent a good twenty minutes puking my guts out, I cleaned myself and went to get my jacket and purse. I popped a peppermint in my mouth and continued down the hallway, where I ran into my father and one of his friends.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Is Mom okay?" I asked as Dad grabbed my arm and his friend flanked him.

We kept walking until we were outside and he opened the door to the backseat of his SUV. "Dad, please tell me what's going on?"

Dad ran his fingers through my wild, curly hair (since I had let my hair down a while ago) and said, "Sweetheart, I've been keeping things from you. Both your mother and I have. But Allison is in danger, and I need you to get inside the car. NOW!"

I jumped at the fierce sound of his voice and climbed in without a word. His friend climbed into another car, and we ended up in the bus parking lot.

"What are we doing here? Dad! Wait, is that Scott?" I asked as I leaned forward to look more closely at the figure standing between our car and the other.

I could also make out Allison's figure from inside one of the buses. "Dad, please fill me on this. What's happening?" I demanded.

Dad yelled, "Sit back and be quiet!"

I did as I was told, but crossed my arms. Dad revved up the engine and Scott looked shocked and confused. I leaned forward again to see more, and gasped when the car started charging at Scott, the other car following suit.

"NO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as the cars slammed into each other. However, Scott jumped up right when the cars hit.

When he looked up at Allison, her face held the same expression mine did. Pure horror and shock.

_Little Scotty McCall was a werewolf._

**AN: I would have put out this chapter sooner, but my internet had been acting funny lately, and I kinda needed a little break from writing. I am currently writing this and another story as well as taking a driving class. I'm really trying to finish the class so that I can go to the midnight showing of The Dark Knight Rises. Plus, it'll give me one less thing to worry about before I go back to school next month. **

**And if you haven't voted for the poll, go ahead and do so! If you haven't noticed it's probably gonna be a love triangle thing for a while, since it's winning the poll. I think Arielle is attracted to Jackson in some way, but she likes Stiles' personality. Cole isn't (and never will be) a love interest for Arielle. They're like brother and sister, pretty much. **

**Oh, and I hope I didn't make Stiles wimpy. If it came across that way, sorry, it wasn't my intention. **

**Please Review!**


	9. Climax

**Chapter 9**-Climax/Code Breaker

Allison cried on my shoulder the whole way home, and I rubbed her back to soothe her. Both of us were shocked by what had happened and I just had this feeling that everything was gonna get worse.

When we got home, Dad explained everything to Mom while Allison calmed down in her room. I changed out of my dress, threw on some sweats, and took off my makeup before heading downstairs for a snack. I just felt so drained by everything that I wanted to fall asleep and wake up, hoping that this was just a dream.

I heard Kate finally come in, and Dad ushered her into the living room. I grabbed my apple and stood by the wall next to the doorway. I jumped when I heard the sound of shattered glass.

"Feeling better?" Kate asked, sarcastically.

"DON'T PUSH ME, KATE!" Dad yelled.

"I thought it was a pretty healthy display of aggression actually," Kate commented.

"You told them!"

"They found out-"

"Don't think that I don't know about the clues that you've been leaving them, starting with those necklaces. They know because YOU WANTED THEM TO!" I winced. I had never heard Dad be so angry before.

"Because they need to!" Kate shot back.

"Why are you back here? I hate this town. I had a network of names that I could've called. You called first."

Kate laughed, "So, now you don't want my help?"

Dad answered, "I'm not sure I know who you're helping."

Kate defended, "Oh, come on, I'm here to catch the alpha! Remember the one running around here, killing people at random?"

"Not random."

_What?_ "What?" Kate asked.

"Tyher said that Sheriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale fire," Dad answered. _Was the alpha seeking out revenge? Was that what this was about? _

Kate replied, "Well, that's even more reason for them to know, since they've always blamed us for that fire. It had to have been Derek and some other relative, but I _guarantee_ that they're circling around to us as their last targets!"

Dad said, "I know. And that's why you're taking the girls out of here tonight. You're going to drive them to a house in Washington and you will _stay there_ until I call."

I had heard enough and headed upstairs as quietly as I could to start packing. I could hear Mom and Allison arguing in her room, so I popped in there to see what was going on.

"I wanna know now. Right now!" Allison argued.

"What you want doesn't matter! What you need, what you both need, Arielle, is to stay quiet! You're both catching a glimpse of something you're not quite ready to see. And there are others outside this family not quite ready for you to see it. Staying quiet is the best protection, do you understand?" Mom glanced between the two of us.

Allison and I nodded. "SAY IT!" Mom yelled, making us both jump.

"I understand," Allison and I said in unison.

Mom smiled, "Now, those are my girls. I'll grab a few warm coats for the both of you; it'll probably be warm up there."

After Allison had changed into some sweats like mine and we were both packed, we piled into Kate's car. Allison was curled in the front seat, while I lounged on the seats in the back.

"You know you can't do this without me. You're not gonna find him on your own," Kate said to Dad.

He ignored her, focusing his attention on us. "I promise, we're gonna talk about everything. Call me when you get there."

Dad kissed both of us on the cheek before Kate sighed and drove away. The ride was silent, as no one really had anything to say. I checked my phone, and there were frantic voicemails and texts from Jackson, Cole, and Danny.

"Kate, we need to stop at the hospital. It's urgent," I spoke up as I listened to the message Jackson left.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"It's Lydia. She was attacked."

Xxx

Allison and I linked arms as we entered the lobby and found Lydia's room. When the elevator opened on her floor, we could see an unconscious Lydia through the glass in her room.

She has scratches and bites all over her. As we inched closer, everyone looked at us, strangely. Allison placed her hand on the glass and jumped as if she was shocked by some unknown force.

"Poor Lydia. She didn't deserve to be a part of this. Do you think she's gonna be one of them?" I asked my twin quietly.

Allison seemed out of it, but she answered in a low voice, "I don't know."

When we made it back to the car, Kate said, "You're getting it, now? It's what they do. And they can't help it."

In a small voice, Allison asked, "All of them?"

Kate sighed, "Yes, Allison. Even Scott."

Xxx

Soon, we stopped off at another hunter's house, so that Allison and I could change clothes. Kate was sure that Scott would go to find Derek, and soon, they would catch up with the Alpha. But not if we caught them first. I wasn't doing it for that reason, and neither was Allison. We were doing it for Lydia.

Allison had her bow with her, and I had a knife with wolfs bane liquid on it. After I had put it in its case, I stored it in the back pocket of my jeans. Allison and I put on our leather jackets over our shirts and followed Kate to the car.

While Kate packed up the car, I whispered to Allison, "Doesn't this feel weird to you?"

"You mean, going to hunt after my boyfriend? Then, yes, I feel weird about it," she answered with a solemn face.

"No, I meant that you have a bow and I have a knife; you know, since Kate wouldn't let me have the gun. So, we're like Clove and Katniss," I joked.

Allison rolled her eyes, and I asked, "It was a bad joke, huh?"

Xxx

The forest seemed a lot more creepy and spooky now that there was a deranged wolf hunting our family. It also didn't help that another storm was on its way, since we could hear thunder rumbling in the clouds. Kate motioned for us to take quick, quiet steps so that we could sneak up on the two betas.

Once we were a good distance from the house, Allison set up her bow and arrow and waited for Kate's instructions. I leaned up against a nearby tree and kept watch for the alpha to appear.

Then, the two betas emerged from the underground tunnel and Kate signaled for Allison to shoot. Allison shot Derek in the chest, and then Kate ordered, "Now the leg."

Derek fell to the ground, and Scott stared at us, shocked and betrayed. "Flashbulb," Kate whispered to my sister as she set up another arrow.

"Now," Kate ordered and Allison released it, and the flashbulb exploded into a tree near Scott. He stumbled to the ground, his eyes affected by the sparks.

"Natural talent," Kate complemented before heading out toward the two werewolves who were trying to escape. Allison and I followed her lead.

Scott tried to crawl away, but Allie and I were hot on his trail. "Allison, Arielle, I can explain," Scott started in, but Allison interrupted.

"Stop lying! For once, stop lying!"

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything. Because, everything that I did, everything that I said-"

"Was to protect me," Allison finished.

"Yes," Scott answered.

"I don't believe you. _We_ don't believe you," Allison shot back.

I looked at her. "The truth is still a little murky to me," I blurted out.

"Now, thank god, shoot him before I have to shoot myself," Kate spoke up from behind us.

Allison and I turned to look at her, surprised. "But you-you said that we just gonna catch them," I said.

"We did that; now we're gonna kill them." Then, she shot Derek point blank. She was serious.

"See? Not that hard," she shrugged as if she had just killed a fly. Allison and I both had our mouths open in horror, neither of us capable of murdering either of them, especially Allie.

Kate noticed it and groaned, "Oh no, I know that look. That's the: 'You're gonna have to do it yourself' look."

"Kate! Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked as Kate held up the gun to Scott's head. Kate pushed her to the ground and pushed me too so that I wouldn't interfere.

"I love those brown eyes," Kate said as she started to pull the trigger.

"Kate!" Dad yelled. We all looked at him.

"I know what you did," Dad spoke, glancing at the house.

_Kate started the fire? What?_ "I did what I was told to do," she confirmed.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house. Look at yourself; you're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy, with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code. _Nous chassons_ _ceux qui nos chassent_," Dad answered.

Allison and I murmured in response, shocked that everything was true.

Kate was still about to kill Scott, so Dad rose his gun and said, "Put the gun down," he fired a shot at a tree, narrowly missing Kate's head, "before I have to put you down."

Kate put the gun down, and Allison breathed in relief as ir started to rain a little. Then, the door to the house creaked open, and Dad yelled, "Girls, get back!"

I helped Allison to her feet, and she asked, scared, "What is that? What is it?"

Scott answered, "It's the Alpha."

I took out my knife (why did I have such a wimpy weapon?) and held my arm out in a defensive stance like the others as the Alpha charged out of the house.

It moved so fast that if you blinked, you would miss it. The Alpha tackled Dad and he fell to the ground. Next, was Allison and then, me. My knife flew out of my hand, and I winced as I fell on my ankle. I clutched it in pain as Scott fell on his back.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Kate yelled, since she was the last one standing. No doubt the Alpha had overheard our conversation, and learned that Kate was the mastermind behind the fire.

Finally, a tall man in a trench coat appeared and caught Kate by the arm before throwing her on the porch of the house and dragging her inside. "NO!" Allison screamed taking off for the house.

I pulled myself up and limped after her on my good leg. Allison stopped and I paused right behind her. "Oh, look, there are two of them. Twins. But they are beautiful, Kate; they look like you, but only not as damaged," the Alpha said in a calm, dark voice with his clawed hand around Kate's throat.

He continued, "So I'm going to give you a chance to save them. Apologize. Say you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it, and I'll let them live."

Allison was nearly crying and she grabbed my hand. I held onto her arm. "S-Sorry," Kate managed to say, but he still slit her throat.

Allison and I had tear-stained eyes, and gasped in shock. "I don't know about you guys, but that apology…didn't sound very sincere," he said before stalking toward us.

Allison and I backed away before Scott appeared, wolfed-out. Derek Hale walked in from the other side. "RUN!" Scott barked and Allison helped me limp out the back.

When we got outside, we found our father, still unconscious, and Allison tried to wake him up. I took Dad's gun and checked to see if it was still loaded. It was.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked, occasionally glancing at the house due to the ruckus that was going on inside.

"I'm checking to see if it's loaded or not. If they don't stop that thing, I will."

Scott was thrown out the window and plopped to the ground. Then, the Alpha charged toward him and grabbed him. I aimed at its head until Scott did a backflip, freeing himself and knocking it off of its feet.

Out of nowhere, Jackson and Stiles pulled up, and Stiles threw a beaker at the Alpha. It caught it and I noticed some type of liquid inside. "Allison!" Scott yelled to get her attention as he threw her bow to her.

She caught it, and released an arrow at the beaker, causing it to shatter and ignite. Jackson threw another one, and the fire spread, but then, the alpha tried to make its way toward us. I shot it in one of its legs and it roared in pain.

Scott kicked it in the head, directing him away from us. Finally, he changed back into his human form and crumpled to the ground. I sighed and hugged my sister, happy that it was over.

Allison stood up and walked over to Scott. Dad started to stir and wake up. "Dad," I breathed as I hugged him. We caught Allison kissing Scott, who slowly transitioned back into his human form.

Dad didn't look too happy about that. "Aww, that's so sweet. Kids, huh?" I turned to Dad. He glared. Apparently, he didn't find me funny.

Derek slowly made his way to his fallen relative, and Scott yelled, "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?"

Everyone watched in curiosity and anticipation as to what Derek would decide to do. Suddenly, he raised his clawed hand and ripped the Alpha's throat. He rose and growled, "I'm the Alpha now."

I looked over to see Jackson, smiling. _Oh, this was not good._

Xxx

"So how long do you have to wear that cast?" Stiles asked me as we sat in his Jeep and ate ice cream.

"Only 2 weeks. It was just a sprain. I'll be as good as new in no time. But there's some kind of rumor going around that I tripped down the stairs in my house and that I broke it, so people have been waiting on me hand and foot. Granted, I started it, but still, it's kinda nice," I replied as I took another spoonful of chocolate chip.

"I bet. How many people have signed your cast?"

The cast on my leg had been thoroughly decorated by students, teachers, and even the janitor, that it looked like a collage. I loved it. "I lost count, but it looks cool. So, have you been by to visit Lydia today?"

"Yeah. She's stable now, so she should be out in a few days. But still I wish-"

"That you could've stopped it, I know. I feel the same way about Kate. But at least, you were able to convince him not to kill Lydia. I wish I could've had that chance."

I looked down at my feet, and felt a warm hand cover mine. It felt nice, but I retracted it. "Sorry, but I just-I can't, Stiles."

"But you kissed me the other night at the dance, remember?"

I shrugged, "Fine, I kissed you, but I was buzzed. When there's alcohol involved, I'm not myself anymore."

"So, you kissed me, not meaning to? So it was a mistake then?"

"No, wha-what's with the questions? What is this Jeopardy? I kissed you, and I had a few drinks of spiked punch earlier. I'm sorry if it meant something to you, but I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I have Allison's relationship problems to deal with, thank you."

I huffed and tossed my empty cup out the window. Then, I noticed my parents pull up beside us, since the cleaners were right next door to the ice cream shop. Mom got out to pick up dresses for me and Allison and I climbed out of his Jeep.

Stiles waved to my Dad, who sent a hesitant wave back. Even though Allison was forbidden from seeing Scott anymore, I could still hang out with Stiles. He wasn't a werewolf, so there was no reason for me not to be friends with him.

"Hey, Arielle?" Stiles called out as he walked out of the Jeep. He opened the door for me since I was struggling with my stupid crutches.

"Yes?" I still wasn't looking at him.

"Are we still friends?"

"Yes, Stiles. I'm not mad. Just overwhelmed. I'm fine," I smiled and Stiles flashed me one of his signature goofy grins.

"But you do know that you're gonna have to pick that up right?" Stiles pointed to my neglected cup and spoon on the concrete.

"Nope. I'm disabled, remember?" I pointed to my cast.

"It's a sprain."

I smirked, "Is not."

"Is too," Stiles challenged, smirking himself.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is-"

"Will you just get in the car, already?" Dad interrupted, exasperated.

Stiles helped me inside and we just smiled at each other. Before he closed the door, I winked at him and Mom climbed inside with our clothes.

Once we were on our way home, I texted Allison that we were on our way back. I highly doubted that she got it, considering that she was having a secret rendezvous with Scotty.

Stiles and I had done our part to stall Mom and Dad for as long as we could, but I knew that it wouldn't last long. First, I stabbed their left front tire at the grocery store, and then I rescheduled their order for a later date at the takeout place, and finally, mixed up the names at the cleaners. It was hard work, helping your twin sister sneak around with her boyfriend.

Stiles was my designated driver before we decided to take a snack break at the ice cream store. He texted me on the way home that he was on his way to the hospital now to check up on Lydia.

In the end, I hoped that all this trouble was worth it.

**AN: So the S/A/J love triangle is winning in the poll. Oh, and now I've made it to Season 2! I know that Jackson is being controlled, but it's like every episode, I like him less and less. I mean, Scott and Stiles were just trying to protect him, but then he goes and gets a restraining order against them! I was like "Jackson, you're officially a dick." **

**Anyways, Season 2 is gonna be a little bit different than the show. But do you guys have any ideas? Let me know in your reviews. **

**Please Review!**


	10. Season 2: Grandpa Argent

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I went and saw the Dark Knight Rises (which was amazing), got inspired to write for that, and lost all of my inspiration after I heard about the shootings. I just couldn't write anything, not one word for any of my stories. But last night's episode inspired me to start again. I always figured that something was up with that Matt kid, and I can't believe that Allison's mom died! Trust me that that will play into the storyline later on. I have some interesting ideas for Season 2, and I plan on continuing it beyond that as well. **

**Chapter 10**-Grandpa Argent /Omega

Lydia's piercing scream and unexpected disappearance struck a chord with everybody. Our dad and his crew of hunters were out of the door within the hour, and Allison and I managed to sneak out the back door. I just decided to go without my crutches (they were really just for show anyway) and drug myself up on painkillers later.

Allison drove to the hospital as a starting point for our search. But when we arrived, I noticed Stiles walking out, holding something in his hand. Allison and I climbed out and hurried to catch him and Scott before they left.

Stiles yelped when he spotted us, and Scott whispered, "What are you guys doing here? Someone's gonna see us."

"I don't care. She is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do," Allison replied, defiantly.

"Yeah, but I can find her before the cops can," Scott explained.

"And we have utter faith in you, Scotty, but we need to find her before our father does," I spoke up.

"He knows?" Stiles asked.

Allison nodded, "Yeah, we just saw him and three other guys leave our house in two SUV's."

"Search party," Scott declared.

I shook my head. "More like hunting party."

"Well, get in," Scott urged, and Allison and Scott helped me into the back before Allison got in after me. I winced when my ankle started to throb, but I sucked it up.

When we got on the road, Stiles asked, "Okay, but if she's turning, will they actually kill her?"

"I don't know, they won't tell us anything," I answered.

"Yeah, they keep saying that we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here," Allison finished.

"What others?" Stiles asked.

"We don't know; they won't tell us that either," I replied, exasperated.

"Okay, your family gots some serious communication issues to work out," Stiles said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are we going the right way?" I asked Scott, who had his head out the window like a Labridoodle.

"Take the next right!" Scott yelled back.

A little while later, we ended up at the Hale house. Stiles was holding onto my waist, helping me walk-limp the way while Scott and Allison followed. It was still kinda awkward between us; even more so, considering how close our bodies were. Even though it was cold out, my face was warming up.

"Wait, she came here? You're sure?" Stiles asked.

"This is where the scent leads," Scott replied.

Stiles still looked a little unsure, but we continued onward. "Has Lydia ever been here?" he asked.

"Not with me or Arielle," Allison said.

"This doesn't feel right. What do you think? You getting any Sixth-Sense vibes or something? Because I'm kinda freaking out," Stiles whispered to me as we glanced around.

"I thought you would be used to it by now. But, I don't know. Her body reacted differently to the bite than normal, so who knows? But it is still creepy out here," I said.

Stiles noticed something on the ground and kneeled to investigate. "Hey, look at this. I think its trip wire," he explained as he slid his fingers over a thin wire.

"Stiles, I think that's for-"I started to say as he lifted it up, and it caught.

"Stiles," Scott called out.

"Yeah, buddy," Stiles answered as we turned our heads in Scott's direction. Allison and I started to laugh since Scott was now randomly hanging upside down.

"Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it," Scott said.

"Noted," Stiles replied, and we walked over to him to let him down.

"Wait, wait, wait! Someone's coming. Hide. GO!" Scott said, frantically as we glanced around to find somewhere to hide. Stiles grabbed my hand and I limped pathetically after him and Allison as we ducked behind a tree.

Stiles stood protectively in front of me, and I did the same for Allison. We could hear and see Dad and Scott talking, but we couldn't make out what they were saying.

A few minutes later, Dad left with the other hunters, and Allison asked, "Are you okay?" as we made our way over to Scott.

"Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad," Scott said in a light tone.

I followed the wire with my eyes and motioned to Allison. "Over there. Stiles, help Allison."

They went over to the pulley, but my mouth fell open when Scott cut through the wire with his sharp claws. "Thanks, but I think I got it," Scott said.

He motioned for us to follow him into the house. We searched it and around the house for about an hour, but nothing. No sign of her.

_What was happening?_

Xxx

Today was a hard day for me to get up and go to school since today was Kate's funeral. I had done all of my crying and mourning the night and two days after her death. I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't like being sad.

Allison was having a much harder time with it, as that morning, she just climbed into my bed and cried for an hour. I cried a little bit with her, but I after that, no more tears fell. Maybe I just couldn't make anymore fall. Or at least that what I told myself.

When we finally made it to school, I was very late to Mr. Harris's class, but since I still had to walk around in crutches, he let me slide. I mean, I was good student, and I never caused any problems for him, so he had no reason to hate me. Everyone else, besides Scott, Jackson, and Stiles, stared at me with accusing eyes.

Danny helped me onto my stool beside him and I smiled at him and Jackson, who was also sitting at our table. He shot me a flirty smile back. That was a huge difference from the Jackson at Winter Formal.

I tried to focus on my quiz, until I noticed some black goop drip out of Jackson nose. "Jackson, what's that coming out your nose?"

Jackson wiped his face with his hand and gasped when he saw the goop. He ran up to ' desk and stormed out the classroom. He didn't come back.

After class, Danny said, "I'm sorry about your aunt, but is it true? All that stuff about her in the papers?"

I sighed, sadly, "She was like a big sister to me and Allison, but no, I didn't know about any of that stuff. If I did, then I would've stopped her. You believe me, right?" I knew lying was wrong, but Dad told us it was necessary sometimes. I guessed that this was one of those times.

"If you say that, then yes, I believe you. Besides, everyone has screw-ups in their families. My uncle Tommy hates my dad for stealing my mom from him, so every year on my dad's birthday, he gets drunk and dresses up as Santa Claus, even though my dad was born in May," he grimaced.

I chuckled and said, "Thanks, Danny. It's nice to know that someone still wants to be my friend."

Danny patted my back, "I'll always be here for you, Arielle. I gotta go find Jackson."

Then, he left and Stiles came up and helped me with my bag and crutches. The people still left were staring at us and whispering. I rolled my eyes and Stiles said loudly, "C'mon, people, she's in crutches; she didn't pull out a dead body from underneath her desk. Just move along, please; not anything to see here."

I stood up and Stiles put my backpack around his shoulders. "Thanks for sticking up for me. I swear, these people are like vultures, waiting to pick you apart. But it's gonna be ten times worse at the funeral."

"What you mean by that?" He asked as we walked toward my locker.

"It's gonna be this big show for the press. Cameras, reporters, police, the whole shebang. The point of a funeral is for us to grieve our loss, not become some media circus," I continued as I leaned against another locker as I opened mine.

A short girl with long brown hair and messy pigtails cleared her throat. I looked at her and she motioned for me to move. _Couldn't she see that I was on crutches for crying out loud?_

I ignored her and she cleared her throat again. "Oh, bite me, Hobbit," I growled as I put my Chemistry textbook in my locker. She scoffed, taken aback, and walked off.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Stiles mumbled.

I shut my locker and looked at him. Then, I hugged him, which was kinda hard considering how I couldn't stand up straight. So, he leaned against the lockers and held me with his free arm.

We stayed like that for a while, until the bell rang. Stiles had to go to his next class and I had to get home to get ready.

"Thank you. I needed that. But, can I ask you something?"

Stiles nodded, "Anything."

"Can you come to the funeral today? I mean, you would have to stay low, obviously, but I just need a friend there."

"I don't know. Mr. Harris gave me detention. I told you that guy hates me, but I'll try to come afterwards, okay?"

I nodded and took my backpack from him when Allison spotted us down the hallway. "You're the best. And I don't think he hates you that much. I think you're a spot ahead of the dog poop that I left on his porch last month."

"Wait, I heard about that. That was you? But, you don't even have a dog."

I shrugged before making my way down the hall. "You can thank me later."

Xxx

Just as they warned us, the gravesite was a media circus. You would think that Brangelina was going to show up by the amount of media coverage there was. Dad and Mom were trying to shield Allison and me from the reporters and cameras as we made our way to where we were to be seated.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Dad said.

"Well, it wasn't my idea," Mom spoke up.

"I tried telling him, but he insisted on making a point of it," Dad replied.

"Well, if he insisted, he can deal with it when he gets here," Mom murmured.

"When who gets here?" my twin and I asked in unison.

"Just sit down, girls," Mom ordered. After Dad moved my crutches to the side, we sat down next to each other and held each other's hand. Kate's death felt even more real to me as I stared at her coffin in front of me. I let my mind focus on other things, like the fact that Allison and I were dressed exactly alike, just like when we were little. I focused on the notable differences, like my straight brown-red hair, and Allie's dark, curly tresses; and the fact that I was wearing boots instead of heels like my sister.

Suddenly, it got very quiet and everyone's attention was on a tall man with balding hair and a very demanding presence. Our Grandpa.

Grandpa made his way over to us, flanked by two men in sunglasses. Neither Allison nor I had any idea what he did, just that he was no one to cross on a bad day.

Once he greeted our parents, he looked down at the both of us. "I can't believe that it's been so long since I've seen the both of you together. Arielle, when was the last time I saw you? Two years ago, correct?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, I think so." I vaguely remembered, but about two years ago, Kate and I went on a cross-country road trip for the summer while Allison went to summer camp. For a short while, we had caught up with him in Aspen.

He turned to Allison. "You remember me?"

Allison gave him a slight nod and glanced towards the woods. Everyone followed her gaze and I let a slight smile touch my lips when I noticed Stiles and Scott slip out of sight.

"Well, considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I won't assume you'll call me grandpa. So, if it's comfortable calling me Gerard for the time being, but I prefer Grandpa," he smiled at us before sitting down.

I glanced back at the woods and saw Scott and Stiles wave at us. I flashed them a small smile and nod before looking down at my shoes as Mom glanced at me.

"Um, there was a bug, but I got it see?" I laughed half-heartedly as I stomped the ground hard with my uninjured leg.

**AN: The poll's still going, but it will be closing soon, so go ahead and vote! Please Review!**


	11. Training Begins

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and fav/story alerts! I'm glad that you guys like this story, and I'm working really hard on it. Have you guys seen the promo for Monday's episode? Matt has gone psycho, and Allison is in full hunter mode! Things are getting ready to go down in Beacon Hills. **

**Chapter 11**- Training Begins/Shape Shifted

A few days later, my cast came off. I still had to alleviate pressure off of my ankle for a while, but I could walk now without those stupid crutches. Since I couldn't get an appointment with my doctor until after 7, it was dark outside by the time I got out.

Once I found Kate's old car, well my car now, I realized that there was no one else in the parking lot. I was alone. _Vulnerable._ Suddenly, I felt paranoid, like someone was watching me. I fumbled with my keys and they slipped out of my hand.

"Dammit!" I mumbled as I leaned down to pick them up and when I rose, I noticed masked figure behind me. Then, a bag covered my head and I slipped into darkness.

Xxx

When I came to, I was now tied up to a chair inside of the Hale house. _How the heck did I get here?_

"Hello, Arielle. I guess you're wondering how you came to be like this. Well, welcome to the family business," Gerard's voice said from behind me.

"Okay, well, this is a twisted way of a family bonding session. What do you mean by that?" I asked as I moved my wrists to try to unbind myself. But, it just stung so I stopped.

"Your father and I have taken into account that you know what you need to know, so it is time to begin your training. You and Allison need to learn how to defend yourselves against the monsters that haunt these woods," he answered with clear distinction.

"Why? So we can turn out like Kate? If that's the case, I might as well start digging my own grave," I shot back.

Gerard shook his head at me, his calm mask never cracking, "Kate had the right idea, but she didn't cover her tracks well enough and make sure those who died deserved to die. But, you are different. I do see a lot of Kate in you, but a lot of Chris too. You have potential, Arielle, now you just need to unleash it."

He placed an arrowhead into my hand, and patted my head, as if I was a treasured pet. One of the other hunters walked in and helped up his phone. It had a timer on it.

"What about Allison?" I asked as Gerard proceeded to walk away.

"Her time will come soon. As for now, we need you to be one step ahead of her. You will come to understand, soon. Time her," Gerard ordered to the hunter as he walked out

About two hours and fifteen minutes later, I managed to cut through the rope and free myself. I rubbed my wrists and walked out. Two other hunters were waiting for me and smiled when they noticed me come out.

"Well, little Argent, impressive. A new record: two hours and fifteen minutes," the taller, broader one said to me.

"Whose record did I beat?"

"Kate Argent at two hours and forty-five minutes," the smaller, leaner hunter answered with a slight grin.

I smiled to myself as I climbed into the black SUV and they drove me home.

Xxx

The next day, Allison left early to go over to Lydia's place, since she was now ready to return to school. I told Allison to send Lydia my love and that I would catch up with them later.

Since my car was still at the hospital, I had to find a ride to school this morning. After talking with Danny for a bit, I found a ride with none other than Jackson.

So, I stood outside my house for twenty minutes waiting for him to show up. Then, I heard the rev of his Porsche from down the street and rolled my eyes at him when he pulled up in front of me.

"Get in, doll face," he called out to me. I snorted and crossed my arms.

"No, not until you ask me nicely," I huffed.

Jackson took off his shades and rubbed his hands through his hair. Then, to my surprise, he got out of the car and opened my door for me.

"So, what? You're actually being nice to me now?" I asked as I climbed inside.

"It got you in the car, didn't it?" he smirked. He leaned in closer, and I could smell the expensive cologne he often used. His smoldering green eyes felt as if they were suffocating me_. In a good way_. Plus, it reminded me of a few nights ago when we…nope, I wasn't going to go there.

"Plus, I'm surprised that you haven't told anyone about what happened the other night," he whispered in my ear.

I could feel myself turning red with embarrassment and I shook my head. "Nope, no one. It was a one-time thing, and we were drunk, remember? In fact, I'm trying to forget about it now."

He smiled and closed the door before speeding off to school.

Xxx

The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about what Jackson said, and luckily, I got to avoid him since he had to be in the principal's office during Chemistry class.

Danny whispered to me, "Jackson told me about what you said this morning. He likes you, Arielle, so why are you trying to pretend like nothing happened between you guys?"

"Oh, god, he told you! I'm acting like this because I just want it to go away. And, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction by letting him hold that over me. But, maybe that just makes it worse," I sighed.

"Yes, Ari, because you're playing hard-to-get. The more you make yourself unavailable, the more he wants you. He's my best friend, so, trust me, I know."

Xxx

Later that night, when I got home, Gerard and Dad were discussing something about a kid named Isaac who might have killed his dad. I had heard about it, but I thought it was just a rumor.

Allison and I peered around the corner from the den trying to eavesdrop but they shut the door on us. A few minutes later, a cop emerged from the room and headed out.

"Allison, Arielle, can we talk?" Dad asked.

"Well, we were heading to study at Lydia's so…" Allison spoke up.

"This will just take a minute," Dad said.

After grilling us for about 20 minutes, I headed up the stairs to my room and Allison followed. I called Stiles several times, until he finally answered.

"Yeah, sorry, Harris literally just let me out of detention. Literally. And he had my phone the whole freaking time," Stiles started in, clearly frustrated.

"Well, we need to do something. They were asking us all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and now they've sent this guy out…"

"Wait, what guy?"

"He was dressed like a cop. I think he's a Sheriff's Deputy," Allison answered since it was on speakerphone.

"They sent him after Isaac," Stiles clarified.

"Oh, he also had this box with something on it, like a carving or something, "Allison continued.

"What was it?"

"Hold on, it has to be in one of those books. I'll get it," Allison left the room for a second and returned a minute later. She found the picture she needed and took a picture of it before sending it off to Stiles.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's wolfs bane." Wolfs bane. Now where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah, now I remember. _Oh, shit!_

"What does that mean?" Allison asked.

"It means that they're gonna kill him," Stiles and I explained at once.

"Then, we have to do something," Allison said.

"Um, okay, here's what we'll do. Stiles, head to the station and try to find Isaac. Allison, you try and stall the cop for as long as you can. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Dad and Gerard."

"I'm on it," Stiles answered before he hung up.

I asked Dad and Gerard for help on some homework so that Allison could sneak out undetected. I just hoped that our plan went smoothly.

Xxx

When Allison finally returned home, she told me everything that happened. She went over to Isaac's to help him with his transformation during the full moon, but some creature appeared and nearly attacked her until Scott saved her.

"Do you know what it was?" I asked. She shook her head at me.

_What in the world is going on in Beacon Hills?_

**AN: Please Review!**


	12. Date Night

**AN: So here's a new chapter for you guys! I've also created a few banners for this story. They're not the best, but I made them. This week's episode was so crazy! I can't believe there are only two episodes left.**

**Chapter 12**-Date Night/Ice Pick

"I can't believe that I'm doing this right now," I managed to breathed out as Jackson's lips crushed against mine once more.

Then, his lips moved to my neck and moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair. I was only wearing a tank top and jeans so I was little more exposed than usual. I didn't really care since every kiss and touch made my body feel like I was being shocked by an electric current. But in a good way.

It was a little hard to move around since we were in his car, but we tried to make it work. I unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and my hands roamed all along his bare chest and ripped torso.

I felt his hands travel down my stomach, and he smiled as he began lifting my top up. I purposely bit his lip and slapped his hand away. "Off limits, cowboy," I whispered in his ear as he glared at me.

"So, what are we exactly? I mean, what is this that we're doing?" I asked as he sucked on my neck.

He pulled back and looked at me with those smoldering green eyes of his. "Look, I just broke up with Lydia, so I don't want anything serious right now. Let's just enjoy this for what it is."

"Fine, but I better not become some joke to your lacrosse buddies, or your balls are going to be floating in a jar," I threatened. He nodded, but his eyes had slight fear in them.

I smirked and proceeded to kiss him again. Our random make-out session was growing more intense and passionate as each minute passed. It was as if we had no stopping point, that is, until "Call Me Maybe" sang out from my butt.

I blushed and Jackson laughed at me. "Seriously, that's your ringtone?" he taunted as he buttoned up his shirt and wiped off my lip gloss from his face.

"You don't hear me complaining, Mr. 'Smack That'" I laughed.

"It only does that whenever you call," he shot back and my smile disappeared.

I stuck my tongue at out him and answered, "What's up, doc, I mean, dad?"

Xxx

I spotted Allison's car, someone's motorcycle, and Dad's SUV when I made my way to the Hale house. I slowly crept inside and I heard Dad ask my sister, "Do you know why we use arrows?"

"Because they can't heal until it's taken out," we replied in unison.

Allison's eyes widened when she saw me come out of the shadows and glanced between Dad and me with a confused look on her face. "What is she doing here?" Allison asked.

"I'm here for moral support, sis. Besides, I started my training last week," I said smugly.

"You should've been here ten minutes ago," Dad said to me.

I shrugged as I zipped up my jacket, "Sorry, I got held up. Now, continue."

Dad took an arrow from the other hunter and held it up. "Look, familiar?"

"You were going to kill him," Allison replied.

"That's right! And if we find Isaac on another full moon, we will kill him! That's the hard choice we make! But, he wasn't my choice," Dad lowered his voice.

"Gerard?" I asked. I could see the same question reflected in Allison's eyes.

He shook his head. "No. You see, our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men, replacing the final decisions, the hard ones, with the women. Our sons are trained to be soldiers, but the daughters to be leaders."

Dad patted my shoulder and I gulped. He made his way over to Allison, placed the arrow in her hand, and kissed her forehead. "Training starts now. Time her. Arielle, let's go!" Dad ordered as he walked out.

I patted Allison's shoulder and whispered, "Good luck, sis. Oh, and don't struggle and don't get frustrated. It'll just take longer. Keep calm, and take your time. Find a weak point and you'll be home free."

Xxx

The next day was rock climbing day in gym, and Allison and Scott were the first couple up. I stood between Cole and Stiles as we watched. "Okay, ten bucks says Allison beats Scotty to the top," I spoke aloud.

Stiles snorted, "Please, Allison has nothing on my boy, Scott. He's a werewolf, for crying out loud. He has quick reflexes."

Suddenly, Scott descended from the wall and stopped 2 inches from the mat. "Or maybe not-so-quick reflexes. Great, now I just lost ten bucks," Stiles mumbled in defeat and I laughed and did a little happy dance.

I noticed Jackson looking in our direction, glaring at us. _He was jealous_. He would just have to get a grip. I wasn't his girlfriend, and he didn't want me to be. I was okay with that.

"Stilinsky! Erica! You're up!" Coach called out. A blond girl with frizzy hair took her place up on the wall and Stiles was already halfway up.

Erica froze and started breathing in fast pants. "Help me!" she cried out. Everyone crowded around her and Coach asked, "Are you okay? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the tubular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out," Lydia answered and Cole sighed next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Erica!" Coach called out again.

"I'm fine," she responded, but she wouldn't let go of the wall.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe; you know she's epilectic," Allison said to him.

"W-Why does no one tell me this stuff?" Coach murmured.

"Erica, just kick off from the wall; there's a mat to catch you!" Cole yelled.

Erica let go and several people laughed at her as she walked past. I felt a twinge of sadness in my chest, since it wasn't too long ago that I was her myself. "They shouldn't make fun of her like that," I said aloud as Cole and I prepared to climb the wall.

"Well, Arielle, you can't write the wrongs of this world by yourself," Cole told me.

"And you stole that quote from the _Hunchback of Notre_ _Dame._ Don't lie; Allison and I were obsessed with that movie when we were little,"

"Okay, you got me, and you still kicked my ass," Cole whined in defeat as I reached the top.

Xxx

The next day, as Cole and I walked to class, debating Team Edward or Team Jacob, we noticed Jackson talking to Lydia until he raised his voice at her and walked off.

Cole immediately ran to Lydia's aide and I went after Jackson. I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me. "What is your problem?" I demanded.

"Like you care. She ruined it for me; she always messes everything up!" he growled.

"Wait, is this about your bite? You're not a werewolf?" I asked quietly.

"Lydia's immune. I know she is."

"Jackson, you have to give up this dream of being a werewolf. It's not all fun and games. There are people out there that won't hesitate to _kill_ you," I warned.

"Why? Because they might make you do it? You couldn't. Besides, you have a little something right here," he smirked as he pointed at the left side of my neck. I pulled out my compact from my purse and gasped at the hickey on my neck.

He laughed and walked away. I groaned.

Xxx

Later that night, I learned that Scott and Stiles had arranged for Allison and Lydia to meet up with them at the ice skating rink. Then, I learned that Cole was invited too as Lydia's date.

So, naturally, Allison asked me to go as well. As we got ready, Dad knocked on the door of Allison's room. "Yes, daddyo?"

"You headed out?" he asked.

Allison nodded. "Just studying."

Dad put his arms around and shoulders and said, "I get it. But we need you two to remember what happened."

"Do you want us to stop being friends with her?" Allison asked.

"Actually, we want the opposite. I know how this might sound, but we need you to keep an eye on her."

"You want us to spy on her?" I asked.

"We want you to look out for your friend. Make sure everything's okay with her."

We turned around and noticed that Lydia had taken a picture of her heels. Then, she kissed the screen.

"She seems okay to me," Allison replied.

Xxx

We met up the boys at the rink, and I saw Stiles' face fall when Lydia smiled and took Cole's arm. He looked at me and mouthed, "When did that happen?"

I shrugged and took his hand. "C'mon, let's go get our skates."

Stiles glared at Cole as he whispered in Lydia's ear and she laughed at his joke. I hoped that it wasn't the corny Fat Albert one. That one was starting to get really old now.

I rubbed my arms since I was wearing jean shorts and a thin, long sleeved navy blue shirt with a grey camisole. To my surprise, Stiles noticed and handed me his orange scarf.

"Wow, that orange almost blinded me."

"But it's the color of the Mets," Stiles defended.

"No, it's sweet, but I'll fine. Thanks," I said as I finished tying up my skates. Then, he handed me some Reese's.

I grinned and opened it, offering the other peanut butter cup to him. He flashed me his goofy grin and took it.

"What do you think of them?" Stiles asked me still staring at Cole and Lydia.

"I think he's liked her just as long as you have, and Jackson dumped her, so don't act all jealous, okay? It's just one date."

Stiles huffed and mumbled something about betrayal under his breath. Cole helped Lydia up and they made their way over to us. She looked in Scott and Allison's direction and said, "They're cute together, aren't they?"

I nodded and Cole muttered, "You're cuter." Lydia smiled at him and led the way to the rink. Stiles let out a low growl.

I shook my head at him. "What?" he asked, irritated.

"Nothing, it's just that you're cute when you're jealous." I left Stiles and made my way over to the rink.

It was funny watching Allison try to teach Scott how to ice skate even though he was the one with all of the super-fast reflexes and such. Stiles and I skated around and talked about the new _Mission: Impossible_ movie before Cole skated up to us.

"Do you mind if I cut in for a bit?" he asked.

Stiles barked, "Yes, I _do _mind, actually."

"Stiles, it's okay. Go skate with Lydia for a while," I spoke up and Stiles smiled, and took off.

"So, how's your date going?" I asked Cole as we skated a good distance behind Stiles and Lydia.

"Good. I think she's starting to like me. I know she's been having a hard time lately, so I've been trying to make her laugh. She even laughed at my Fat Albert joke," Cole said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

Then, he continued, "But I don't think she would like it very much if she knew that you were hooking up with her ex behind her back."

I paused and gasped, "How did you even find out about that?"

"Danny told me. He thinks you're playing him or something." Cole eyed me curiously.

I huffed, "Well, I'm not! Look, a week ago, Danny invited me to hang out with him, and we ended up at Jackson's house. His parents were out so he brought out the liquior and we all got really drunk. Then, somehow, I ended up making out with Jackson before I called Allison to drive me home. Then, we tried to forget that it ever happened before we ended making out again. That time, we were sober."

"So just making out? Nothing more?" Cole asked as we started to skate again.

"No! I didn't sleep with Jackson. I'm not a slut. Plus, I'm confused right now," I answered as I stared at the ice.

All of sudden, a piercing, frantic scream reached my eardrums and Lydia was wiping her hands on the ice, as if she was trying to uncover something underneath it. Stiles was instantly by her side, and stared at us wide-eyed.

I looked up to see Allison and Scott staring back at us with the same expression as Stiles.

Xxx

My training had increased even more now since Isaac had joined Derek's pack. I was getting better with hitting my designated targets. Since we couldn't use real guns when we shot at each other, me and the other young hunters had to use laser guns during sparring sessions.

I was also learning how to use a crossbow as well, courtesy of Dad and Allison since they were excellent shooters. I was good, but not on their level. Only time would tell if I would have to put my new skills to use.

**AN: You know what to do, REVIEW!**


	13. Good Luck Charm

**Chapter 13**-Good Luck Charm/Abomination Pt.1

"Hey, I'm heading out so…" Allison poked her head in my room. I was texting Lydia, making sure that she was okay, and Stiles, who was held up at the auto repair shop.

He was supposed to be picking me up in about 20 minutes so that we could have a movie night while Scott and Allison snuck out. I followed her downstairs and heard Mom and Dad talking in the garage. I motioned for Allison to go out the back door, but Gerard walked in.

We dived behind the wall and motioned for me to distract him so she could sneak out the front. I sighed and turned the corner, gasping that he had scared me.

"I'm sorry! Were you expecting someone else?" he asked as he started to hang up his coat.

"No, not really," I looked down at my green socks with the pink colored toes.

"Good, then we can talk for a moment," he spoke and my head popped up as a small leather-bound journal fell out of the pocket of his jacket.

"Oh, thanks, don't want to drop that," Gerard took it from my hands and smiled a little at me.

"You know why I take these pills? Because I always do what my doctor tells me, because I trust him. Trust is a commodity our family holds very high, you know."

He continued in a solemn tone, "My daughter, well your aunt Kate, died doing what she thought was right. Her intentions may have been a bit misguided-"

"A bit?" I tilted my head and asked bitterly.

He smiled and let out a small laugh, "I like that. You remind me of her so much. She challenged me too."

"So is that what you want me to do? Challenge you?"

"I want you to trust me. One day, you're gonna find yourself in a position where you'll question the people you trust most, even your closest friends. And when that happens, you have to know that the trust you never question is family. Can I trust you, Arielle?" His face was hopeful.

I hated this. I wanted them to trust me, _I did_, but Allison is my sister. We had no secrets while our whole family had lied and deceived us for years. I think the _real _question was: _Can I trust you?_

So, I answered, "Yes, you can trust me."

Xxx

"Hey, why didn't you call me back? I heard about what happened at the auto shop. Are you okay? Was it the creature?" I asked Stiles the next day at school.

"Yes. It was there, I saw it, it killed a guy. Can we please move on from this subject? I'm still trying to delete that memory from my cranium," Stiles groaned as we walked down the hall.

"Do you know what it is?" He made a face. "Sorry, but it could've killed you, and it almost killed my sister. We need to figure out what this thing is!"

Stiles motioned with his hands for me to calm down, and I took a deep breath. "It might be in a bestiary. What the thing is."

I look at him clueless, and he groaned. "Seriously, I consider you smarter than half the people at this school and you don't know what that is?"

"Oh, wait, I think I remember that word. It's like some mythical creature encyclopedia right?"

He smiled, glad that I finally caught on. "Yeah, that's basically what it is. It's probably a book, small, worn-"

"Like, bound in leather?" I asked, remembering Gerard's journal from last night.

Stiled nodded. "My grandfather has a book just like that. That might be it, Stiles. Okay, you go tell Allison, and I'll catch up with Scott."

Then, we took off in different directions and I found Scott coming out of the bathroom. I caught him up on what Stiles and I discovered, and then I went to find Stiles again.

"Allison doesn't know where it is, and she said to tell Scott that she loves him, yadda, yadda," Stiles said quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, she hasn't seen it, but I bet he keeps it close. Somewhere where he can get to it, but no one else can. _His office!_" I exclaimed and then we went back to Allison and Scott.

When we found each other again, Stiles pulled out his inhaler, and started in, "Did you know that drug dealers have been using cell phones to share private information for years…"

I breathed, "Our…parents….check….everything. Emails, texts, calls; trust me, they'd find it."

"Well, can you get the book?" Stiles asked as we leaned against the lockers.

"I can try to get his keys," I said as we let our bodies slid down to the floor.

Xxx

Later on, I ran into Jackson and kissed him on the cheek as I wished him good luck before I headed off to the game.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't know; just think of it as your good luck charm," I answered as I shot him a flirty glance.

As I walked off, he grabbed my arm and yanked me back before planting his lips on mine. I knew I was like a drug to him, addictive and fulfilling. My body felt all tingling like electricity was running through my veins.

Someone cleared their throat and I blushed when I saw Danny. "Yeah, um, we got to go," Danny said.

Jackson smiled and gave me a quick peck before disappearing around the corner to go to the locker room.

I sighed and headed to the principal's office to meet up with Gerard and Allison.

**AN: Sorry that it was shorter than usual. I usually write the whole episode in a chapter, but writing this episode was taking too long, so I'm breaking it into two parts. I'm might do that from now on, since I'm gonna be swamped with college soon. Anyways, please review!**


	14. Another Awkward Family Dinner

**Chapter 14**-Another Awkward Dinner/Abomination Pt.2/Venomous

I shivered as a cool breeze hit my face and Gerard noticed since I was sitting between him and Allison. I smiled at Stiles when he glanced behind him.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Well, I am a little cold," I mumured.

Then, he took off his jacket and put it around me before sitting back down. I sent a smirk to Allison as I reached into the pocket and pulled out his keys. I handed them to her while Gerard was trying to keep up with the game, and Stiles slipped by to take them from her.

A huge player from the other team knocked two lacrosse players down at once, and I winced. "Good god, is it always this violent?" he asked us.

We just shrugged and smiled. Then, Coach pulled a big guy from the audience. He was sitting next to Erica. He quickly put on a uniform and blocked the other huge guy from the other team. He fell flat on his back, and we all stood up and cheered.

Allison nudged me when Stiles sent her a text that said, "Nothing here." I sighed and asked quietly, "What do we do now?"

The game continued on and Scott scored a goal for the team, everyone cheered until another player tackled, knocking him to the ground.

Allison gasped in shock and raced out onto the field, with me and Gerard right behind her. Allison kneeled down by his side and Gerard stood next to me, examining Scott. Scott stood up and kept reassuring everyone with "I'm fine! I 'm fine!  
"I'm pretty sure I heard bone breaking from where I sat," his mom said.

"Heard it! I _felt _it!" Coach said in disbelief.

"Maybe we should go," Allison whispered to us.

But Gerard had other ideas. "Hold on, I have some questions to ask him."

_Oh,boy._

Xxx

I bit my lip as we entered the kitchen and Mom said, "Oh, good, you're back. Dinner's almost ready."

"How was the game?" Dad asked.

Gerard smiled, "Why don't you ask the star player?"

Scott walked up and said, "Hi." I did not like the looks on our parents' faces.

It was almost comical, though, once everyone sat down to eat, how history had repeated itself. I had to keep stuffing my face to keep from laughing. Allison knew it, too, because she kept throwing me looks. I sighed and circled a halo above my head. She smiled, relieved.

"Alright, why is everyone so quiet? Is it that uncomfortable that they used to date?" Gerard asked.

"Finally, someone said it," I mumbled. "OW!" I cried out as Allison kicked me from underneath the table. Everyone looked at me. I shrugged.

"Did you ask them if they'd be uncomfortable?" Dad asked right back.

"Okay, I know it's been a few centuries since I was a teenager, but we dated and broke up all the time," Gerard replied.

I looked down at my plate as Allison said, "We're fine. Right, Scott?"

"Totally fine," Scott answered with a slight smile on his lips. I sipped my water as Mom and Dad shot daggers at the both of them.

"Then, why did you break up?" Gerard asked.

"She dumped me?" Scott said, but it sounded more like a question. We all paused, and I knew that Gerard noticed, despite the smile on his face.

"No offense, Scott, but I think that Allison might've felt that you two were growing apart," Dad spoke up.

"As if the father's opinion isn't biased. How do you know they weren't as passionate as _Romeo and Juliet_?" Gerard asked back.

"Romeo and Juliet committed ritual suicide. They could've used a little less passion," Dad shot back.

He had a point there. "For the love of all that is Shakespeare, can we please talk about something else? Please?" I asked, ready to move on from this topic.

"Brilliant idea," Mom murmured.

"Scott, how about you help me grab dessert from the kitchen?" Dad asked as he rose from the table.

When they came back, everyone ate in silence once again until Allison asked, "Do you mind if we were excused? There are some notes that I actually need to go over with Scott."

"I'm not so sure it's appropriate," Dad replied with disdain.

"Okay, I know I'm the one that's supposed to be old-fashioned here. The two of you, go," Gerard dismissed them.

Allison stood up, but not without shooting Dad a look. Scott left, too, leaving me with the adults. "So, you probably know what I'm going to ask, but what is going on with you and that Stiles kid?" Gerard asked me.

I swallowed some pie and answered, "Nothing. Can't a girl have friends?"

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with that at all. I've heard he's actually very smart despite some naysayers," Gerard answered. _I bet it was Mr. Harris that told him that._

"Isn't he a little odd though, Arielle?" Mom asked.

"He might go a little bit overboard on the Adderall sometimes, but I don't think he's odd. I see him more as a…kindred spirit. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my Chemistry homework," I rose and darted up the stairs.

I peeked and noticed that they had started clearing the table so I joined Allison and Scott in Gerard's room. "Did you find it yet?" I asked as I closed the door.

Scott hung up his phone, and they shook their heads in defeat. "It's not in there. His journal is a cookbook. There's nothing in there but recipes," Scott answered.

I thought about it a little longer until it hit me. Of course, why didn't I think of it earlier? "What if it's not a book? What if it's a file? Like, a file on a flash drive?"

"What do you mean? Do you know where it is?" Scott asked.

Allison nodded, "We know exactly where it is."

Xxx

The next day, I woke up and I could barely breathe out of nose. I kept coughing and sneezing and my whole body felt as if it were on fire.

"Mom! Mom! Mom, I think…ACHOO...that I'm dying," I managed to say.

She touched my forehead and said, "Just what I thought you have a fever. You're gonna have to stay home for a while, or at least until your fever breaks."

So, for the rest of the day, I fell in and out of consciousness thanks to the medicine she gave me. At the end of the day, Allison dropped a bombshell on me: that Jackson is the Kanima.

"I can't *cough* believe *cough* it," I replied to the news.

"I know. Listen, you have to stay away from him. At least, until we figure out how to stop him," Allison bit her lip in frustration.

"I don't know if I can," I mumbled in my drugged haze.

"What do you mean? Do you know something?"

I sat up and blew my nose. Then, I admitted, "Yes. I've kinda been seeing Jackson on the sly."

Allison blinked her eyes in shock and asked, "When did this happen? What-Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't know what to say to you. You're closer to Lydia than I am, and it was just a little fling. It's over now."

"Are you sure that it's over?"

"Now that I know what he is, yes. We were never really together anyways, so it doesn't matter now. Now, if you'll excuse me, sis, but there's a shot of Nyquil that is calling my name," I said with finality.

Allison left my room but looked back at me with a curious look. "I mean it; I'll be okay, Allison."

With that, she finally left me alone.

**AN: Please Review!**


	15. Split Decision

**AN: Thanks for all of my lovely reviews and fav/story alerts! So I start classes again on Monday, so expect updates to be less frequent. One to three updates per week at the most, but I can't promise you guys. Oh, and that epic season finale! Oh, man, I have so many ideas buzzing around in my head on what to do after I get to Master Plan. Do you guys have any ideas? Let me know; I wanna hear from you guys. This chapter has a chuck of Stirielle fluff (my couple name for Stiles/Arielle; what's yours?)**

**Chapter 15**-Frenemy Pt.1/Split Decision

I felt better today, but I was still pretty sick so I had to stay home. By noon, I was at the house by myself since Mom decided to "fill in" for a sick teacher. We both knew that she was really just checking up on Allison and Scott, since she felt that they were still together. Of course, as the awesome, loyal, and older twin, I kept my mouth shut.

I also got some news from Stiles that Danny had been attacked by Jackson (as the Kanima) last night. He was okay, but he knew something was up.

By lunchtime, Allison told me that Gerard and Jackson's parents knew that he was missing. "You're gonna have to go find them, and tell Stiles to relocate somewhere else," she said.

"Why me? I mean, there's a _Ridiculousness_ marathon going on. Can it wait?" I whined.

"Arielle, this is serious. Maybe you can talk to him," she tried to reason with me.

"You just told me to-alright fine! I'll go and find them."

Xxx

It was pretty easy to spot the giant van with the Beacon Hills police logo on it parked in a clearing in the middle of the woods. I noticed Stiles walk out and start texting on a cell phone, so I made my way over to him.

"Hey-" I greeted with a sniffle, and Stiles jumped.

"Oh my-_Oh my god_," he stumbled.

"They know," I said, not wanting to waste time.

"What? Wait, how did you even find us- "

"That's not important! They know Jackson's missing!" I said frantically.

"No, I've been texting his parents all morning. They have no clue," Stiles answered.

I shook my head. "Allison told me that our grandfather told her that his parents went to the police._ They know."_

Stiles' mouth fell open slightly and he held out Jackson's phone as if it had started growing tentacles. Then, he dropped it and opened the passenger side of the van. He pressed a button on the radio and we heard, "_All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Reserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinksy's arrival. Repeat, proceed with caution."_

Stiles and I exchanged horrified looks. Stiles dropped the radio and barked, "Get in." I climbed inside without hesitation and Stiles jumped in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I glanced around.

He started calling someone on the phone, and threw it outside as he answered, "Somewhere far away from this."

It was silent for a while as we drove, and I sneezed, causing a bunch of snot to fly out of my nose. "Aw, gross! Don't look at me; I look like the Loch Ness Monster," I told Stiles as I covered my nose with my gloved hand.

"Well, it's not that gross, per sey. Yeah, it's kinda gross, actually. But, you still look very pretty to me," Stiles replied as he glanced in my direction. I rolled my eyes at his weak attempt at complementing me.

Then, Stiles leaned over and opened the glove compartment, revealing some napkins. I grabbed a few and said, "Thanks." Stiles smiled back at me. The butterflies in my stomach made me blush.

Xxx

We decided on meeting up with Allison and Scott at their hiding spot. "Gosh, I hate this. I just wanna go home right now," I said aloud as I blew my nose. Also, I was running out of napkins.

"Are you okay? Because I can turn on the air for you if you feel hot…" Stiles offered.

"I'm fine. How did you even get this van anyway?"

Stiles smirked, "I have my ways."

I smiled and inched closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. It felt nice to be close to Stiles, even though Jackson was locked in the back of the van.

At that moment, I realized that I wanted to be with Stiles. I knew that I had kept preaching how I had wanted to be single, but I liked being with him. He was sweet, funny, smart, and I could talk to him about anything.

But, with Jackson, it was the polar opposite. There was so much that I couldn't tell him, and I always felt guilty about us sneaking around. There wasn't even a _us_ to consider. Even if I wanted that from Jackson, he couldn't give it to me. Even though either of them wouldn't admit it, he and Lydia still loved each other.

I looked up into Stiles' deep brown eyes and saw some of my feelings reflected into mine. Uncertainty and fear. _Could this work out between us? Was either of us sure about where this was going?_ We had no answers for that at the moment, but I noticed Stiles eyes glance down at my lips.

Our faces got closer, but then, I remembered that I was still sick and turned my head so that Stiles got my cheek. And maybe a little hair. He pulled back, disappointed and hurt.

"Sorry, it's not that I don't want to kiss you, but I just don't want to get you sick, too. But, if you want, we could…I don't know…go out sometime?" I asked, as I bit my lip nervously.

Stiles seemed geniuely surprised that I had asked him out. "Sure, we could-" before he could finish, my twin knocked on the window, Scott standing behind her. We climbed out and as we walked a good distance away, I took Stiles' hand in mine. He smiled and I smiled back at him.

"So, if Jackson, doesn't remember being the Kanima, then he definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet," Scott said after he explained to us about the video Danny was working on for Jackson.

"Why would he steal the thing if doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked.

"What if someone else took it?" Allison asked. She glanced down at my and Stiles' intertwined hands, and I shrugged.

"Then, somebody else knows what he is," Stiles answered.

"Which means that someones protecting him," Scott realized.

"That's what the bestiary said right? The Kanima seeks a friend?" I asked.

"Wait, hold on, so…somebody watches a video of Jackson turning into the Kanima and just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?" Stiles asked as we tried to piece this thing together. Something still didn't fit, and we all knew it.

"Somebody wanted to protect him?" I asked, repeating what Scott said.

"Wait, you said that what you found online about the Kanima was that he goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott asked, glancing at Stiles.

"No, it can't be. He tried to kill all of us, with the exception of Arielle. I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anybody lately."

"But I don't think he's actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time? It just went right by us," Scott replied looking at my sister.

"Yeah, it just ran off," Allison answered.

"And you at the mechanics garage," Scott said once more turning back to Stiles.

"Yeah, but it tried to kill me and Derek at the pool," Stiles added grimly.

"Did it?"

"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out," Stiles said.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" I asked him.

Stiles' mouth opened and closed a few times, and then he asked, "Why do I feel so violated all of sudden?"

"There's something else going on. We don't know what it is, we don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him-"

"Know thy enemy," Allison and I said in unison. The guys glanced between us.

We shrugged. "Just something our grandfather said once," I clarified.

"I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved," Stiles spoke up.

We glared at him and he held out his arms innocently. "He risked his life for us, against Peter, remember that?" Scott asked him.

"Yes, but look what happened now. He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us. It's funny," Stiles said in a sarcastic tone.

"Stop it, Stiles. Let's get serious here. I know that you don't like him, but that doesn't mean that he's not worth saving," I said before snatching back my hand and walking off.

Scott took my side and he and Stiles got into a little argument over Jackson's fate. Allison caught up to me and asked, "Are you okay? I'm sorry to get you involved in all of this."

"It's okay. We're sisters. It's what we do. Besides, I needed a reason to get out of the house. I'm just worried about Jackson, though," I sighed.

Allison shot me a glance. "No, not like that. I'm over it. Or at least I'm starting to be. Besides, I asked Stiles out."

"You did? What did he say?"

"He said sure, but it's gonna be hard with all of this drama that we're wrapped up in to have an actual normal date. Plus, we still need to figure out what to do with him for tonigh," I lamented.

"Listen, we'll figure it out. But, why don't you and Stiles go out for a bit and Scott and I will stay here with Jackson," Allison suggested.

"Really?" Allison nodded. I hugged her and went off to find Stiles.

**AN: Please Review!**


	16. Control

**AN: I have officially started school now, so I don't have as much free time now. But things are about to get interesting starting with this chapter…**

**Chapter 16**-Control/Frenemy Pt.2/Restraint pt. 1

So, after we left, Stiles took me out to a local pizza joint nearby. As we walked inside and waited in line, it was quiet and kinda awkward between us, but I took Stiles' hand and smiled at him. He relaxed and intertwined our hands.

"So what do you want?" he asked as we approached the counter.

"Pepperoni. It doesn't matter what size," I answered with a smile.

Stiles ordered the pizza, and we sat at a booth as we waited. "I got you some extra napkins, just in case you needed them," Stiles said suddenly. He handed them to me, and I put them in my bag.

"Thanks, Stiles. You know, you're the sweetest guy I've ever met," I complemented, and he blushed.

He changed the subject. "You know what I realized? I've known you for a few months now, and I still don't know what your favorite color is."

I smiled, "Then, guess."

He pretended to stoke his imaginary beard as he called out, "Green? Red? Black?"

"Purple."

"Purple," he repeated. "Yep. It's the color of royalty, and it's very calming," I added.

"I bet I can guess yours," I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Blue? Yellow? Black?"

"Brown, actually," he answered solemnly.

"Why brown? It's so bland. I thought most boys liked blue."

"My mom's eyes were brown, like mine," he said sadly. He wasn't looking at me; he was staring out of the window beside us. _He missed her._ Even when he was distracted by all of the other supernatural stuff in his life, it was something that he never got over. I don't think anyone could really. I hoped that I never get to experience that for myself.

I reached over the table to take his hand and his head turned to look at me. I rubbed my gloved thumb over his knuckles, tracing small circles on his skin. It seemed to have calmed him, made him come back to the present.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry about what happened with your mom. I know you miss her a lot. I'm here for you, you know that? I'll always be here, no matter what."

He smiled slightly and then, they brought our pizza to us. Once we started eating, I engaged Stiles in a mini-food fight. Pizza crusts were flying everywhere, and we were asked to leave. We couldn't stop laughing all the way back to the spot.

Once Stiles parked his Jeep and we started the walk into the dark, creepy forest, he didn't let go of my hand, and I liked it. We also talked about likes and dislikes, and our plans after high school.

"You should be a detective," I said quietly as I leaned on his arm.

"Nah, I don't think the Sherlock Holmes costume would look good on me. Last time, I checked, we don't live in the 1940s. We have cable," he retorted.

"Sherlock Holmes came about in the 1800's."

"Same thing."

We paused when we saw the van was open and empty. Jackson had escaped. "What the-I thought they were supposed to be watching him!" I groaned as I ran up to the car.

Allison and Scott were cuddled up in the backseat, half of their clothes gone. I knocked on the window, startling them. "I don't wanna know, just come and see this!" I called out.

They dressed and Stiles motioned to the empty van. I went to his side as their faces were that of pure shock. "We have to tell our father," Allison announced.

"Scott! He's going to kill someone," Allison reasoned.

Scott paced unsure of what our next move was. He said, "Okay, tell him. Tell him everything."

"Scott, I have to tell mine, too," Stiles agreed.

"This is all my fault…" Scott said defeated.

"It's not. We have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this," Allison said, trying to ease the burden off of him.

"You're right," he agreed.

"How are you gonna make your dad believe all this?" I asked Stiles.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know."

Scott turned to us, his eyes glowing a yellow-gold color, "He'll believe me."

Before we all parted ways, Stiles gave me a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome," I whispered back. Then, when we broke apart, I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He paused for a second before reciprocating. It was sweet and gentle, and definitely no tongue. A big contrast from kissing Jackson.

Stiles pulled back and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I gave him a quick peck and said, "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled, "Do I get $500 for answering it correctly?"

"What?"

"You know, like Jeopardy. I was referencing Jeopardy." I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

A minute later, I broke the kiss, and he kissed my forehead. "Call me and tell me how it goes," I said to him.

"I will."

Xxx

When Allison and I got home, I retreated to my room and plopped down on my bed. My mind was filled with questions and I was scared what the answers to those might be.

Then, I remembered something that I had looked up for my research paper. It had caught my interest and stuck with me. If we couldn't save the general populace, I would do my best to save my sister, Scott, and Stiles. I would do everything in my power to keep them safe.

Once I found my old notes, the information that I wanted hit me like a ton of bricks. This was the answer. Crazy as it was, this was how I would save my family, friends, and my boyfriend.

I snuck out a short while later, and headed for the woods. I didn't really know where I was going, but I was determined to complete my mission. Hopefully, it doesn't get me killed in the process.

Finally, I saw a scaly silotte duck behind a house and take off into the woods. I parked the car on the side of the road and followed it. My mind was on alert though, waiting for a sign that it might attack. Finally, I saw a hooded figure standing by the creature. A trailer was visible from where I was standing, and I could see there was a light on. Someone was inside, their next target.

I stepped on a branch, and cursed under by breath as the figure and Kanima whipped their heads in my direction. The figure's arm lifted and its finger pointed at me, signaling for my immediate death.

I held my hands up in surrender. "No! You don't understand; I'm here to join you, not kill you. I want to be on your side."

The figure's arm dropped and it tilted his head at me. I desperately wished I could see who it was. The Kanima hesitated. I wasn't sure it was because of its master or Jackson himself.

"Just don't kill my family. Or Stiles. Or Scott. But I will do whatever you want. Please," I pleaded.

The figure paused and then, it motioned for me to come closer. I walked steadily, my eyes darting from the Kanima and its master. When I was a foot away, I lifted up my sleeve and held out my arm. The Kanima seemed confused until the master nodded. Then, the Kanima inched closer and took my arm in his sharp claws. It squeezed my arm so tight that I fell to my knees. Suddenly, its sharp teeth imprinted in my arm.

I cried out in pain as it drank from me, but I could feel this connection to it. It was creating a bond to me, just like I wanted it too. Only now, I was also under the Kanima's master's control. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I felt crazy for doing it, but I had to.

As long as it kept my loved ones safe.

Xxx

The next day, I woke up in my room. I still wondered how I got there, and in my pajamas. My last memory of last night was of me branding myself to the Kanima…

I shook the memory out of my head. But I glanced down at my arm. The bite had scabbed over, but it clearly looked like I had been attacked by an animal. This was the one secret that I had to keep to myself. Not even Allison or Stiles could find out. They would flip out. So, I decided to wear sleeves today.

I picked out a black sweater and a purple and black graffiti shirt to wear underneath it. Finally, I put on some skinny jeans, and some black boots. On the way to school, I checked my phone, and Stiles had left me a voicemail while I was out.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that we didn't get to tell my dad. Instead, Scott and I got a lovely restraining order from Jackson himself. Just lovely. I hope you guys had better luck, but you can tell me tomorrow. Oh, and sweet dreams and I'll be dreaming about you. Well, not like that…well maybe, but-….okay, bye."

I shook my head at the end but a smile danced along my lips.

Xxx

"You need to talk to Jackson," Allison said suddenly as I closed by locker. It was after lunch, and I was heading to do some research in the library.

"Why me? I thought I was supposed to stay away from him. Plus, I'm dating Stiles right now…"

"I know, but you know him better than we do. Scott and Stiles can't go near him, and I don't want Scott to worry about me while he makes up his test. But he promised me that he would look out for you in case something happened," she replied.

"I can take care of myself. I am potty-trained you know."

Allison ignored my little comment and pleaded, "Please? For me?"

I sighed, "Fine. But you owe me a new pint of cookies n' cream ice cream later."

I made my way down to the locker room, trying to build up my confidence. I just hoped that he was decent. I ran into that Matt kid just as I was about to knock on the door, and he gave me a strange look as he passed.

I shook it off and entered hesitantly when I heard Jackson coughing. I glanced around the empty, smelly place and called out his name a few times. "In here," he called back from the shower.

I could hear that it was still on, but I bravely walked over anyways. When I rounded the corner, I gasped as I took in his naked form and darted back around the corner. That was way more Jackson than I needed to see. And I do mean, a lot more.

"Is something wrong?" he asked nonchontly.

"You could have warned me!" I said, irritated.

I heard the shower turn off, and I heard footsteps creep closer and closer. "Did you want to talk about something?" I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Never mind. I'll come back later, like when I'm not getting a view of…down there," I glanced down at the floor.

"No! We can talk right here. Let's talk now," Jackson whispered as his arm shot out to stop me from leaving.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you-I don't even want to know. Just let me go. Please," I looked him straight in the eyes to make it clear that I would rather be anywhere but here. Especially since he was so close to me. _Dripping wet. And naked. _

His eyes softened, and he asked, "Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy."

"I thought you wanted to talk?" he said in a low voice. It was getting really creepy, but sort of erotic at the same time. _What the hell am I thinking?_

I started backing away as he stalked in front of me. I felt like a lamb caught in the lion's den. Vulnerable and weak. I was not weak.

"Look, they asked me to come and talk to you. I just wanted to clear things up. Do you even know what you're doing out there?"

"What am I doing, Arielle? Enlighten me," he challenged as he fiddled with a flyaway lock of my hair.

I swatted his hand away. "You're killing people, Jackson. And you don't have permission to do that anymore," I shot back, referring to the physical contact.

By this time, I was up against the wall, naked Jackson and his wet body inches from mine. I had to keep repeating: _Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, Allison, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Stiles_…over and over again in my head.

A few days ago, I probably wouldn't have any more words to say to Jackson right now. I probably would've been naked myself right now, but I pushed that thought to the back of mind and buried it.

"Who does now? Your boyfriend? I bet it's Stiles, isn't it?" he asked darkly.

I nodded. "Yes, and we're happy. We were never anything to begin with Jackson. Let it go, I have."

He smirked, "Then, why do I smell desire coming off of you right now? You still want me, don't you?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. He pressed his body closer and leaned in my ear, "You think that you can end it, just like that? Well, you can't, Arielle. _In the end, I always get what I want."_

Suddenly, I felt scales drag along the flesh of neck and I cringed. "I just hope your dad has been teaching you how to defend yourself," he whispered as he traced a circle along my collarbone with his claws.

I smirked, "Actually, he has." Then, I grabbed his neck, throwing him off guard, but he overpowered me and pressed me against the hard floor. He smiled a sinister smile once he realized what he did, and then his eyes filled with surprise.

He climbed off of me and found a pair of shorts as he asked, "Arielle, what are you doing in here?"

I crawled backwards until I hit the wall. I stood up slowly and Scott burst the door. He glanced at me, then, Jackson, and he pushed him into the lockers.

I bolted out of the room, and ran down the hallway until I collided with Stiles. Erica was by his side, I had no reason why, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried onto his chest.

"What happened? Arielle, tell me what happened?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson. He…then I… then, Scott came, and now they're fighting in the locker room," I managed to say despite my blubbering.

Erica took off and I motioned for Stiles to go too. He hesitated, not wanting to leave me while I was like this. I was crumbling, but he was keeping me steady. I saw Allison in the distance, and nodded for him to leave.

I suddenly felt empty and lost as he let go of my hand. My world was spinning out of control.

**AN: Please Review!**

**Did you like Arielle's decision? How do you think her siding with the Kanima will turn out? What do think will happen next? Let me know!**


	17. Raving

**Chapter 17**-Restraint pt.2/Raving

When I got home after school, I learned that Stiles, Allison, and Scott had been put in detention by Mr. Harris, along with Jackson, Erica, and Matt. I sighed and hoped that they would find some answers.

Mom knocked on my door, and I said, "Come in!" from behind my Chemistry textbook.

She smiled when she came in and then, she shut the door with a loud bang, causing me to almost fall out of my bed. "Jesus, Mom! Wha-"

"Is your sister having sex with Scott?" she asked without hesitation.

"Eww, NO! They're not even together anymore, Mom. They broke up," I lied, even though I was cringing slightly from Mom's hard glare.

"They better be. Listen, I know this is hard for you, being the one in the middle, since you're dating the Stilinsky boy. But, you need to stay strong for your sister," she said in a grave voice.

"Why me?" I squeaked.

"Because you are the oldest. You have certain responsibilities that Allison does not. You have to be the stronger one. Besides, we wouldn't want to have to _kill _a 16-year-old boy," she answered darkly before leaving me in peace.

I let out the breath that I hadn't even realized I had been holding. I was worried that she was onto Allison and Scott's little secret. I _knew_ she was.

Xxx

_Why did it seem that all of the exciting stuff always happened when I wasn't around? _I mean, I felt bad that Matt had to go to the hospital for the concussion he got after being attacked by Jackson in the library, but maybe I could've stopped him somehow. I was keeping my promise to myself about my situation with the Kanima as I drove Allison home from the hospital.

"Did you know that Jackson was born several hours after his parents' death?" Allison asked me.

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"Stiles said that on the police report, they had to take Jackson out of his mother's corpse. But the cause behind the death hasn't been proven."

"So, you think they were murdered? Possibly?"

"Well, that's what the legend said. The Kanima kills murderers."

"So, maybe it has something to do with his parents? Or maybe his master?"

She nodded, but continued looking out the window with a sad face.

Xxx

Later on that night, Dad decided to take Allison and me on an educational trip to the hospital. I followed Dad as we entered the back way and met up with one of Dad's contacts who worked as an EMT.

He unlocked the door for us and Dad led the way inside. A lamp was on overhead, and two bodies were lying on tables, sheets shielding them from our eyes. It was very eerie.

Dad lifted up the tag on the first body and said, "This one, Shawn." My brain went fuzzy as if a buried memory was trying to resurface. I shook my head and pushed it back.

"It killed Shawn. This thing Gerard says is some kind of shape-shifter. It hasn't been around for centuries," Dad continued as he paced around the room.

"The thing you shot at the club the other night," Allison spoke up.

Dad nodded slightly. "The only South-American legend we know calls it the Kanima." Allison and I nodded in agreement.

Dad pointed to the other body. "This one, Jessica, she was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else. We think it's the person controlling this other shape-shifter. That means two killers, girls. One human. One not. You know, the question I had after Gerard first told me about our family was, Why us?"

I looked down at my shoes as the memories kept trying to fruition. _But, why was I trying to remember them now? What did I do? What was triggering this?_

Dad went on, "He quoted Winton Churchill. 'The price of greatness is responsibility.' Personally, I think it's more about knowledge. What we know about the truth, we know about the world. _That makes us responsible_. For a young couple, their newborn daughter, anyone that doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are you both starting to get it?"

We both looked him straight in the eyes and nodded. Allison replied, "I get that this isn't a lecture. It's an interrogation."

"It depends on what you know. Gerard showed me the library. Cameras didn't catch everything, but did you really think a little high school fight can explain that kind of damage? We know that you're both trying to protect your friends. But people are dying. A child was orphaned. What you know makes you responsible. It makes you responsible for _this_."

Dad lifted the sheets off of both bodies and Allison and I turned our heads away. We couldn't look, we couldn't. The way Dad made it sound, we were the murderers. We could've tried to stop this, but we didn't. We never told them anything in the first place. Maybe he was right.

I was stronger than Allison, but she was easier to crack. In a low, strained voice, she asked, "What do you want me to tell you?"

Dad stepped forward. "Anything you know, anything that can lead us to answering the one question that might mean everything. _Who controls the Kanima?_"

Allison and I exchanged glances. In her eyes, she pleaded, "We need to tell them. We have to." I sighed, and nodded.

"Fine, Dad. We'll tell you everything you need to know," I answered.

Xxx

"_Who are you? What do you want?" the man asked me. I recognized his face from one of the bodies. It was Shawn. _

_I titled my head, curiously, and sent him a sinister, knowing smile. "Behind you," I said in a low voice._

_He turned around and my master lifted up his hand and pointed at him. The Kanima, perched in a tree above us, slid its long, scaly tale around Shawn's neck and lifted him into the air. When I looked up, they were gone, but I could distinctly hear Shawn's pleas of mercy before his last gasps of breath. _

_I made my way over to the tiny trailer, and used my knife to cut the power cords of the generator to the trailer. I could hear the wife gasp in horror. She was trapped. The master dismissed me, as he and his puppet no longer needed my services. _

_However, I got a mental image of our next target. Short, long, black hair and chocolate skin. She was the next victim. _

I opened my eyes and breathed in relief when I found myself in my bed. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I couldn't believe the weird dream I had. _It was just a dream, right?_

Xxx

The next day, I was still a little shaken up about last night, but like always, I put it behind me and moved on. When I opened my locker at school, an envelope fell out. Danny's name was on it, and I opened it to find my ticket to the rave tonight.

Someone came up behind me and kissed my cheek. "I hope this is Stiles, my handsome, awesome boyfriend," I giggled.

"Well, you forgot to mention smart, funny, ambitious, could be athletic if he actually spent time on the field than the bench-" I turned around in his arms and gave him a light kiss, shutting him up, but also sending the butterflies in my stomach in a frenzy. Someone whistled at us, and we both blushed. Stiles couldn't stop smiling, though. It made me happy that I could make him happy, too.

Then, Stiles looked down at the envelope and asked, "What is that?"

"Oh, it's my ticket to the rave tonight. Danny got it for me after I did him a small favor," I replied as I stuffed it into my purse.

"I still haven't gotten mine yet. No one's selling," Stiles groaned.

"Well try to find one quick. I don't want to go without you," I whined as I leaned in to kiss him again. The bell rang as our lips barely touched and Stiles let a moan of frustration.

Xxx

Stiles texted me and let me know that he had gotten a ticket, and I didn't question it. As of now, Allison and I were watching our father and grandfather prepare to put their plan in motion. Allison still felt uneasy about the whole thing, and I knew she was worried about Scott, and if she had made the right decision by telling our family. It wasn't really our fault, but everyone had put us in a tight spot, leaving us with very few options.

I could tell that Allison was also nervous about her "date" with Matt, even though from her side, it was all make believe. It hurt me to see my sister so conflicted. I was the oldest, even if it is only by 8 minutes, but I was supposed to protect her. I always did.

Dad shot us a look as he closed the gun cabinet and announced, "Alright, the party's in a warehouse just inside the industrial section. Allison and Arielle have learned that Jackson Whitmore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd. But we still have little clue as to just how strong he is. We need to be extremely cautious.

When Allison or Arielle has Jackson's location and will determine him to be at the optimal point that we can take him down, either of them will signal me. Optimal meaning as far away from the crowd as possible." Dad shot us a look. We nodded.

"There will be no collateral damage tonight," Dad continued. "Go ahead." That was our cue to leave.

As we got our things ready to go, I asked Allison, "Are you okay? Do you want to talk-"

"I'm fine," she blurted out.

"You sure you don't need me to-"

"Arielle thanks, but, I don't need you to take on my problems, too. I can handle this, okay? Stop trying to protect me all the time," she replied darkly before darting out the back door.

"Fine, then!" I yelled back.

Xxx

When I arrived, it was early still, but I stayed on the lookout for Jackson. Music was blasting and people were crowded all over the place. I found a sitting area on the side and sat down as I waited for Stiles to show up. A few guys passed and asked me to dance with them, but I declined.

Then, I saw Scott come in. "Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? Where's Stiles?"

"He's outside. We have a plan. But why is Allison here?" he asked, eyes darting around the room for my twin.

"You guys agreed to date other people. That's what she's doing. But our family has a plan, too. And I can't leave Allison here," I answered.

Scott sighed and then his eyes grew wide. Allison was making her way over to us, so I departed to give them a chance to talk. I hid in a nearby corner and started texting Stiles.

But, then, something weird happened. My head started hurting, like a terrible migraine, and then, my whole body felt numb. I suddenly realized that I wasn't in control anymore.

The Kanima's master was in control now.

My body started moving on its own accord, and I couldn't stop myself. My eyes stayed locked onto the target, ignoring all of the people that I passed on the way. I inched closer and closer until I was knocked unconscious.

Xxx

"Wake up, sweetheart," Gerard said and I slowly opened my eyes.

I was in the basement of the house, and I was tied up to a chair. Dad was there, too, along with…_Cole?_

"Cole, what are you doing here? What happened?" I asked as I struggled against the rope.

"Cole is with us. Has been for a while now. I asked the boy to keep an eye on you and Allison for us," Gerard explained. I glanced at Cole, but he was looking down at his shoes, guiltily.

"So you've been spying on us?"

Dad replied, "We had good reason to. Cole told us about those bite marks on your arm. Explain now."

I sighed and told them the story of my night out in the woods when I met with the Kanima and its master. However, I did explain that I still didn't know who it was, not yet at least. Dad was horrified and shocked by my actions, but Gerard wasn't. His face was almost stoic.

"Do you realize what you have done, Arielle? Your actions have put our family in danger. You nearly caused the death of young girl, tonight! You have compromised this whole mission!" Dad yelled at me.

I looked away, my chest filled with sadness and guilt. But Gerard's words surprised me. "Actually, son, I think we have gone about this the wrong way. In ancient times, the Egyptians would sacrifice their children to please their gods as a way to protecting their families and way of life."

"So what are you saying, Gerard?" Cole asked in a deadbeat voice.

"Arielle has taken a brave, but cautionary leap by tying herself to the Kanima. I think that she was trying to take down the Kanima from within. An inside job of sorts, correct?" He turned to me. I n nodded.

"Son, what did I teach you about the best way to eliminate a threat?" Gerard asked my father.

Without hesitation, Dad answered, "Get someone to do it for you."

"Exactly. And, now your daughter has given us that chance. We have a link to the Kanima that we can use to our advantage. Now we can find its master."

**AN: Duh duh dun! Her secret's out! Please Review!**


	18. Party Guessed

**AN: Thank you my lovely reviewers and thanks to all those who have fav/story alerted this. This is my most reviewed story and I'm proud that you guys love it almost as much as I do. As you can see there is now a cover for this, but Stiles got pushed to the side. My bad.**

**WARNING: Towards the end of the chapter, it gets kinda gory, so bypass it if you need to. **

**BTW, there's also a much longer AN at the bottom. **

**I'll stop talking and let you read this chapter now.**

**Chapter 18- **Party Guessed

I still couldn't look at Cole the same way now that I knew he wasn't my real friend, but a spy. I also wasn't so keen on Gerard and Dad using me to find the Kanima's master, either. _But the Kanima's out of the bag now._

At my request, Dad and Gerard agreed to keep this a secret from Allison for now. When I was finally released, I went upstairs and saw Mom applying cotton swabs to her shoulder. Her back was turned to me, so I couldn't see the extent of the damage, but judging by the amount of cotton swabs on the counter, it was pretty bad.

"Mom, are you okay? Do you need me to help you?" I asked as I approached her.

"No, no, I'm fine, sweetheart. Just go to bed; it's been a long night for you. I'm okay. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" she said in a light, shaky voice, dismissing me.

"Okay," I replied as I turned around. But before I made my way upstairs, I blurted out, "I love you, Mom."

She didn't say anything for a while until she said in a low voice, "I love you, too."

Xxx

Tonight was Lydia's birthday party, so Stiles and I went out to get her a present. Actually, Stiles already picked one out months ago; he just wanted my stamp of approval for it. It was weird for me, but Stiles kept assuring me that I was the one he wanted to be with. However, I couldn't shake this feeling that I was the "consolation prize".

"Does it bug you that bad?" Stiles asked me as I helped him wrap up the box.

"Stiles, I'm your girlfriend, but you're doing all of this for another girl; in fact, one that you have been in love with your entire life. I can't help but feel a little hurt by it," I replied in a low voice.

I avoided Stiles' gaze and was surprised when his lips met mine in a brief, gentle kiss. Ever since we started dating, he had been more confident in iniciating physical contact, like kissing for instance. It was a refreshing, welcome change.

When he pulled back, he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I understand. I spent most of life pining after Lydia like a homeless puppy. But now, I have a super-hot werewolf hunter girlfriend. You're the Catwoman to my Batman," he grinned.

"What?" I let out a laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, did you not learn anything from the Batman movie marathon we had the other night?"

I kissed him again. "You're cute when you're angry."

When we finished wrapping up Lydia's birthday present, I fiddled with the collar of Stiles' shirt, which prompted him to kiss me. I responded eagerly and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I felt his tongue run across my lower lip, asking for permission to enter.

As I felt my back hit the bed, his tongue slipped into my mouth. Stiles rested his hands on my hips and hovered above me, trying not to crush me with his weight. In the back of mind, though, I couldn't help but compare Stiles and Jackson.

Stiles was sweet, gentle, and patient, usually asking for my permission before moving forward. He was considerate. Jackson was the complete opposite. He was passionate, intense, and demanding, doing whatever he pleased. Typical Jackson.

I really wanted to remember this moment before our dreary reality ruined it. Stiles and I hadn't even been dating that long, but moments like these were far in-between. I was falling and falling hard. Besides, with possible war looming outside our window, _how long would we be afforded to enjoy this happiness?_

Xxx

"Allison's coming, right?" Scott asked me from the backseat. After Stiles' dad came home early, I went home to change for the party, and Stiles picked me up, along with Scott.

"She promised Lydia that she would, so…" I answered as Stiles opened my door for me. Scott climbed out afterwards and I smoothed out my dress. Lydia was nice to get me a short, navy blue dress with a black belt and a jean jacket to go over it. I finished the outfit off with my hair in a half-up do, minimal makeup, and black ballet flats.

Scott went ahead as I helped Stiles get Lydia's present out of his Jeep. I rang the doorbell, and Lydia answered. She looked pretty, with her smoky eyes, her long hair styled, and tight-fitted dress. She smiled at me, but then her face scrunched up when Stiles' said, "Happy Birthday! I'm coming in!" He tried to get the present through the door, but it was a little too big. I smiled at her as I slipped past and took a cup of punch.

All of us, including Allison, searched for Jackson, who was still M.I.A. _Thank Goodness. _I wasn't ready to face him after what happened the other day. I was purposely avoiding him and refused to take his calls and texts.

I spotted Allison talking to Scott and Stiles and said, "Jackson's not here."

"No one's here," Stiles spoke up as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We looked around the empty patio. Lydia was standing by a table across the pool, refilling cups and looked a little disappointed. I felt really bad for her.

"Maybe it's just early," Scott defended.

"Or maybe's no one's coming because Lydia's turned into the town wackjob," Stiles said.

"We have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks," Allison spoke up.

"I agree," I replied.

"I mean, she wouldn't be the town wackjob if it weren't for us," Allison explained.

"I guess I can use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here," Scott sighed.

"Yeah, I also know people who can get this thing going, like really going," Stiles said as he pulled out his phone.

"I guess I could call Danny and tell him to bring some people with him," I shrugged.

Xxx

About twenty minutes, Lydia's house was full of people. _Very colorful people_.

As strange as it is, I really shouldn't be surprised that my boyfriend has the numbers of a couple of drag queens. It was disturbing, but not surprising.

Since Scott and Allison were purposely avoiding each other after their fight, Stiles and I decided to talk to them separately. "So, are you still freaking out about your fight with Scott or the kiss with Matt?" I asked my twin as I took a gulp of punch. I smacked my lips at the strange aftertaste.

"I don't know. I just don't know what to say to him. Then, I still feel guilty about Matt kissing me, so that now I don't know what to do. I just feel so lost," she struggled to say over the noise.

"That's why you have to talk to him, Allison. Communication is key. If nobody tells anybody, anything, then, nothing gets resolved. You just have guilt and sadness left."

"Well, what do you and Stiles do?"

"Stiles and I talk all the time; that boy tells me nearly everything. We just talk, like you should be doing with Scott. That's how shit gets done, sis. But then again, my boyfriend's not a werewolf, so…" I trailed off when I noticed Jackson walk out onto the patio.

I nudged Allison and we exchanged glances. I shuddered as Jackson shot me a smoldering look. I grabbed another cup of punch from the buffet table and wandered into a crowd of people. A few minutes later, my head started to feel funny, and I felt disoriented. My vision became blurred, so I leaned against a pillar. I closed my eyes for a second, and then I let out a scream of pure horror at the sight in front of me.

There were blood and bodies everywhere. Even Lydia's pool was a deep blood red. I gasped as I took in Allison, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Danny, Cole, and even Jackson's dead bodies in a heap in front of my frozen frame.

I glanced down at my hands, and they were covered with blood. I ran to the pool to rinse the blood off, but it only made it worse. A dead body floated by, and it bore the face of Shawn. Another body appeared next to his, and it was his wife. I desperately tried to rinse the blood off, but it was no use.

"Look at the blood you have spilled, Arielle. You were supposed to protect them, and now they're all dead. By your hand. You killed them. _I guess you are much more like Kate then you realized_," Gerard's voice whispered in my ear. I glanced around. I was still alone, but his menacing voice wouldn't escape me.

_You are more like Kate than you realized…_

_You are more like Kate than you realized…_

Then, his mocking laughter filled my ears.

I shook my head as I continued to clean the blood of me, tears spilling out of my eyes. "NO! I AM NOTHING LIKE KATE! I WILL NEVER BE KATE! I DON'T WANT TO BE!" I yelled back at the voice.

I closed my eyes once again, and when I opened them, I was back at the party, my hands wrist-deep in Lydia's punch bowl. Some of the people were staring at me with confused faces.

"Um, I heard…that…punch makes your hands really soft," I let out a fake laugh. That managed to not only make me look like a weirdo, but revert their attention away from me.

Stiles came up to me and I asked, "Why is your face wet?"

"Ari, did you drink the punch? Wait, why are you crying, and why are your hands in the punchbowl?" Stiles pointed to my hands that were still submerged in the punch.

I took them out and he grabbed some paper towels for me. As I wiped my hands, I nodded. "Yeah, I did. What the hell did Lydia put in there? I think I just hallucinated, and it was not pretty."

He led me into Lydia's living room and I sat in his lap on the loveseat since the couch was taken by a couple who were _thisclose _to ripping each other's clothes off any second.

We shook our heads at them and Stiles said, "If you think yours was bad, mine was worse. I thought my dad was here, and he was drunk. He…he blamed me for my mother dying. It was really horrible."

I leaned in close and put my head on Stiles' shoulder. I disregarded that he was soaking wet from the neck up. "Yes, that is horrible, but mine is way worse. Everyone was dead, including you, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. There was blood on me, but I couldn't get it off. I kept rinsing and rinsing, but it was still there. I guess it wasn't too smart to wash your hands in Lydia's blood-stained pool, though." I deliberately left out the part about Gerard. I was sure to start crying again if I made myself bring it up.

"I guess you win, then. I'm sorry that you had to see that. That had to be the worst hangover ever. I'm sure that getting your nuts hit by a naked Asian guy that was stuffed into your trunk couldn't possibly top what you saw," he said to me.

I chuckled at his _Hangover _reference until my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Dad.

**Come to the hospital now-Dad.**

I stood up, and looked back at Stiles. "Something's wrong. I have to go." I kissed Stiles on the cheek before heading off to find my sister.

Xxx

I grabbed Allison's hand as the elevator door opened. Dad was talking with a police officer before the officer left and he glanced behind him. There was a body with a sheet over it.

Dad looked back at us with the saddest face I had ever seen. He didn't even have to say it. We were smart enough to figure it out.

"No! No! No, Dad, if this is some kind of sick training session than…" Allison couldn't even finish her sentence by the time the waterworks started.

I couldn't even say anything. I just felt as if my whole world had been ripped out from under me. My heart felt as if someone had ripped it out of chest. My chest felt constricted, like I couldn't breathe. I felt as if I was drowning in my sorrow and grief, and I wouldn't resurface anytime soon. I was feeling so many things at once that I couldn't make out one from the other.

Rage, sadness, guilt…

"MOM! MOM, NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK! COME BACK!" I screamed as I beat my fist on the glass window. I kept hitting it over and over again until it actually started to crack.

Dad pulled me away before I broke it and I collapsed to the floor. Allison knelt beside me, sobbing onto my back, while Dad wrapped his arms around us both.

Ironically, now I know how Stiles must've felt when his lost his mom.

Nothing would be the same in our family ever again.

**AN: So, it was tough trying to come up with Arielle's hallucination since everyone's hallucinations were based on their fears, but then, I was inspired by **_**Macbeth.**_** If you don't know what's it about, then look it up, and that part will make more sense. **

**So, what do you guys think of Arielle's hallucination? What do you think her deepest fears are? Also, I hope I did the end of this chapter justice. I was trying to capture her sudden loss and shock the best I could. **

**One last thing, I've also been working on a spin-off story for this, something to hold me over until Season 3. It will be an alternate ending to Ludicrous, but I want to know if anybody would actually read it.**

**It will be much darker than this, BTW. **

**Anyways, Please Review!**


	19. Freedom

**AN: Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and those who have fav/story alerted this story. I am so happy that you guys enjoy reading this. Sorry, there's no Jackson or Stiles in this chapter, but they'll return in the next one.**

**Chapter 19**-Fury/ Freedom

Allison needed me, so when we returned home, I stayed in her room. Our party clothes were gone now, and I was once again in my sweats, lying on the bed. Allison sat on the bed, staring at the divot, wearing an old, button-up plaid shirt of Dad's and some shorts.

Allison had stopped crying, but she was numb now. Trying to lock away the pain bit by bit. I just felt drained, like all emotions had been sucked from my body. I felt like a zombie.

Maybe I should join _The Walking Dead_. Stiles would like that; I smiled as I stared at the wall. I sighed, wishing Stiles could be here with me right now.

Soon, there were footsteps and Gerard called out, "Girls?"

"I don't wanna talk," Allison whispered. I remained silent.

"I understand. I'm not sure there's anything I can say. I won't pretend that I know what you're going through," Gerard replied in a low voice.

"Then, leave," Allison whispered back.

"Of course. I just wanted to give you something from your mother. Partly because I couldn't help noticing that things had been kind of difficult between the three of you, but it can wait."

"What?" Allison asked curious.

"No really, sweetheart, it can wait. You get some rest."

"What is it?" Allison asked aggressively. I cocked my head to the side to get a look.

Gerard walked over to the bed as he said, "As you know, your mother wrote a suicide note to explain our difficult situation to the police."

I sat up, interested, and he help up two envelopes. "She wrote these to explain it to you two. If I give these to you, you have to destroy it immediately. _You burn it!_ You promise?"

"I promise," Allison whispered. I simply nodded.

He continued, "I want you to know that she asked me to read them. I told her I shouldn't, that it was private between all of you, but she wanted my thoughts. As I said before, I don't know what you're going through. I wasn't close to my own mother, but reading this made me sorry I hadn't ever tried to be. Because, if this were my mother, if these words were written for me, I don't know how I could sit still until someone paid for her death. Any pity I'd have for Derek and his pack would be burned on by a white-hot desire for retribution. _Or a kind of blood and destruction that would have Derek and his wolves howling on for mercy, begging for their own sweet deaths_."

Tears fell from Allison's eyes, but none would come out of mine. Gerard nodded his head at us, and held the envelopes out to us. I took the one addressed to me and went into my own room to read it.

It read:

_**Dear Arielle,**_

_**I hate that I had to do this to myself and our family, but you, out of everyone else, should understand the sacrifices we make to make sure that our family survives. I love you and your sister very much, and hate that I will miss the opportunity to see you both continue to grow into powerful, strong, beautiful young women. In the end, you and Allison will be faced with difficult decisions, but always make sure to pick the one you think is best. **_

_**Just like I did. **_

_**Be strong, Arielle, and lead our family onward with strength and dignity. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Mom**_

I read the letter at least three times over. The letter hit me in my heart, but also set off something in my brain. This sounded like something Mom would say, but the handwriting was off.

Then, I went over to my desk and started shuffling through all the drawers until I found it. A piece of paper that had Mom's signature on it, along with my attempted forged copies of it.

I help up Mom's "letter" next to her signature and examined them both. My forgery skills were pretty good, but Gerard needed to work on his a little bit better. I had been suspicious before, especially when he claimed that Mom asked him to read her letter, but now my suspicions were confirmed.

Gerard was using our mother's death to provoke us to go against Derek's pack for revenge. Sadly for him, I wasn't that gullible, so I didn't believe a word he said. I wouldn't fall for his tricks. But Allison was a different story.

I quickly burned the letter as Gerard told us to, along with the paper. Then, I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was a pale, frazzled, defeated mess. My eyes were still red and puffy from all of the crying, and my hair was all over my head in a tangled mess.

I reached under the counter and pulled out a box of black hair dye and opened it. After I had put the dye in and rinsed it out, I took out some scissors and began snipping at my hair. Chunk after chunk fell into the sink, until my ends stopped right at my earlobe. I started cutting bits and pieces here in there, so now I had a layered bob cut.

There was a knock on the door and Allison was there. Her eyes widened at my new haircut and I took in her new clothes. "C'mon, Dad and Gerard are waiting for us downstairs in the basement."

I ran a towel over my head and shrugged. "So?"

She sighed and held up her phone. It was a text from Scott.

Xxx

Allison handed her phone to Dad and he read the message. "He wants the bestiary," he said aloud.

"It's not from Scott, he wouldn't have text me. And he definitely wouldn't have mentioned Derek," Allison explained.

Gerard quickly read the message and asked, "The Sheriff's station?"

"If Derek's really there, I doubt it's willingly," Dad replied.

"Do you think Jackson's there, too?" Allison asked.

Dad glanced at me. I shrugged. I hadn't had any contact from the Master in a while, so I guess he had no use for me right now.

"Maybe," I answered.

"Maybe him and one controlling him," Dad went on.

Then, Dad pulled out a blueprint of the Sheriff's Department, and Gerard asked, "How many do they keep on in during the night shift?"

"Since budget cuts, maybe four at the most. My guess is they're either dead or paralyzed by now," Dad answered.

Gerard eyes us all, hopeful, "This might just be confluence of events we've been hoping for."

"Confluence or contegration?" Dad asked him.

"I'm open to both!" Gerard piped up.

I was getting impatient. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Maybe you should tell us. After all, you're the oldest, and that authority falls to you now," Gerard replied, staring me down.

I thought it over for a moment, and shook my head. "No, it doesn't. Not as of now. I've made some decisions that I'm sure the others don't agree with, so I don't think they would trust my judgment. Let Allison make the choice. Whatever she decides, I will enforce."

Allison was surprised that I had handed her the reins for now, and Gerard smiled at my answer, since I gave him what he wanted. But Dad protested, "No, not her age."

Gerard shot back, "She's almost 18. She knows there's a difference between revenge and retribution. Don't you, Allison?"

She glanced up at him. "Make the decision from a vantage point of strategy over emotion, and we'll follow your lead," Gerard encouraged.

Allison was silent for a moment before she declared, "I want Derek dead."

"What about Scott?" I asked her.

"Scott's not the one who forced our mother to kill herself."

"Well, he's not exactly an innocent bystander either. You can't pick and choose-"Dad started in.

Allison interrupted, "But I can prioritize! And the priority right now is Derek."

"What about the others? Derek's pack?" Dad asked.

Allison looked down at the table as she said, "If they try and protect him, then we kill them."

She glanced up, "_All of them._"

Xxx

It was very late and very quiet when our family and the rest of the hunters arrived at the station. Dad motioned for Allison to follow him to the back entrance while Gerard and I were to hold the fort up front.

Two men with machines guns positioned themselves as I threw the gas bombs into the building. Once they went off, I went to stand by Gerard, and I signaled them light the place up.

I covered my ears as the sound of shattering glass and machine guns hit my eardrums. Soon, I could hear the faint sound of gunfire from inside the building. I took a step forward to go inside, but Gerard blocked me.

"Stay here. Let me," he mumbled.

I huffed, but didn't put up a fight. Gerard went inside for a moment before coming back out. He drove away in one of the SUVs.

Dad came out from behind the building carrying Allison. "What happened?" I asked.

"She's been paralyzed. It'll wear off soon, but we need to get home. Where's Gerard?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. He took off and told me to stay here," I answered as I made eye contact with my sister.

Suddenly, I felt my lungs feel as if they were filling up with water. I couldn't breathe. I was struggling but, I wasn't getting any air. I collapsed to the ground and my body shook violently. Even though most of my brain was focused on trying to breathe, a teeny part of it wondered if this was happening because of what was affecting the Kanima's master.

Eventually, it just stopped, and I felt this invisible cord on my body vanish.

I could breathe again.

I was free again.

**AN: Please Review! **


	20. Declaration

**AN: It seems like forever since I updated. Sorry about that. Been busy with school and trying to write my other stories. I'm sad that Season 2 of this will be winding down in 2 more chapters, but I do plan to do Season 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 20-**Battlefield

Tomorrow was the day of the championship game, and the school was excited. But for some of us, not so much.

Matt was dead now, Jackson was still the Kanima, my twin sister was still devoted to her quest for revenge, Stiles couldn't stop having almost- panic attacks, and my grandfather was the Kanima's new master.

Therefore, he thought that he was my new master, too. But I learned that the bond had broken when the previous master died. He couldn't know that though. I knew he was planning something, and the only way that I could stop him was if I continued to play along in his little game.

But little did he know that I was a game changer.

* * *

I sat outside the guidance counselor's office since I was scheduled to go after Stiles. Some of the teachers thought that it would help me to talk to the counselor about my mother's death, so I decided to go ahead and go to shut them up.

I couldn't really talk to Allison since she just shut down every time I tried to talk to her about Mom. I was curious as to what "Mom" had mentioned in her letter to Allison; what Gerard could have possible written to drive my sister over to the dark side.

To make her start to become almost like…Kate.

I picked up a pamphlet on safe sex and laughed at the poorly drawn cartoon that demonstrated how to put on a condom. It was disturbing, but kinda cute.

I heard the door handle start to turn, and quickly hid the pamphlet under my sweater. Stiles walked out and thanked Ms. Morell for helping him. She nodded and turned to me.

I shot her a nervous smile before standing up too quickly, causing the pamphlet to fall to the floor. Stiles glanced down and picked it up before I could. He looked at it and laughed.

"This is an interesting cartoon. But I thought you were more into SpongeBob?" he taunted with a grin.

I felt myself turning red, and snatched the pamphlet back and threw it back into the pile with the other ones. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it seems like you might have other ideas…"

"Just leave," I groaned as I covered my face and walked into the counselor's office. Stiles chuckled to himself as he walked off.

Ms. Morell couldn't contain her smile as she shut the door behind her. The seat was still warm from Stiles and I felt a little more relaxed.

Once she sat at her desk, she asked, "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"How's Allison?"

"She's fine, too. Look, I really don't want to be here, so can you just tell all of my teachers that Allison and I are fine. We aren't going on any crash diets, or jumping off buildings, or cutting ourselves. We. Are. Fine."

She clasped her hands together and leaned forward on the desk. "I know that it may be hard for you to open up to a stranger, especially after losing someone so close to you, but I am here to help you. But, I can only do that if you talk to me."

I scoffed, "Is talking to you gonna bring my mom back? Or my aunt back? Is letting you into my business gonna get my sister to talk to me again? Is it going to make my life any easier? You don't have to answer that because I already know it. The answer is NO!"

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms. Ms. Morell didn't say anything for a while. Then, she sighed, "You are right. Talking to me won't do any of those things. But it might make life easier to deal with for _you."_

"I don't think that whatever you can say to me can make me feel any better about any of this," I mumbled.

"From what Stiles told me, you two like to watch Batman movies together?" she asked.

I blinked at her. That was a random question, but I nodded anyway.

"Well, what was the thing Alfred always told Bruce whenever he was at his lowest?"

I smiled, "_Why do we fall? To look to pick ourselves back up_."

She smiled in response. "Exactly."

* * *

The next day, it was time for the game to start. I optioned out of going "hunting" with my sister and father. I had to support my man. I just hope he gets the chance to actually play.

Plus, I wanted to keep an eye on Gerard and Scott. I just had this instinct that Gerard was planning something for him.

I rushed to the locker room so that I could wish Stiles, Danny, and Scott good luck before taking a seat in the bleachers. A pretty woman with curly hair entered before I did and she looked familiar to me. I caught Stiles' attention and a look of panic crossed his face.

"What are you doing here? Girlfriends aren't allowed in here before a game. Besides, it smells in here and I'm not even shirtless…" he started in.

"I just wanted to say good luck tonight. And, it's not like I'm going to get in trouble. I'm the principal's granddaughter."

"Oh, are you Allison's sister?" the woman asked me.

"Yes, I'm Arielle."

Stiles jumped in to introduce us. "Oh, yeah, Ari, this is Scott's mom."

I shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Stiles talks about you all the time."

I smirked, "He does, huh?"

Stiles started to turn red. Oh, _irony._ "Well…I…you…we….oh, look there's Coach," Stiles stammered before positioning my body in front of him and turning me around to face the front of the room.

"Good morning. In less than an hour, aircrafts from here will be joining others from around the world and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind!"

"What?" Ms. McCall blurt out in confusion. Stiles shook his head slightly as his hands rested on my waist.

"Mankind," Coach repeated the word again. "That word should have a new meaning for all us today," he continued, eyeing the team with a crazy expression...

I tapped Stiles lightly on the stomach. "What the hell is he talking about?" I asked.

He shrugged sadly. "He does this every year."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"We're fighting for our right to live!"

"Wait, is this-" Ms. McCall started to say, but Stiles finished, "Yeah, it's the speech from Independence Day." I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice," Coach continued on.

"It's coach's favorite movie," Stiles added and both of us nodded in understanding.

"We will not go quietly into the night!"

Ms. McCall snorted in disbelief. "He doesn't know any sport speeches?"

"I don't think he cares," Stiles shrugged in a deadbeat voice.

"Today we will celebrate our Independence Day!" Coach finished and the room erupted into a roar of cheers.

"Well spoken, Coach," Gerard proudly smiled at the man. Stiles' hands tightened their grip on my waist and he pulled me a little closer to him. I couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness that he was protective of me.

"I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion," he chirped innocently. "And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you."

Wait a minute. _Scott wasn't going to play? What exactly was that old man up to?_

"Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan, so don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and _murder_ them."

I bit my lip and look up at my boyfriend. He peered down at me with worried brown eyes. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. _Someone's probably going to die tonight._

I twisted around in his arms and gave him a light kiss. "Be careful out there, okay? I'll be cheering for you."

He didn't say anything, he just nodded nervously. Then, he blurted out, "I love you."

I think a sound the equivalent of a strangled cat left my throat before I flashed him a crooked smile and bolted out of there.

* * *

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

When the game started, I could barely focus because what Stiles said kept repeating itself in my head like a mantra. The only thing that snapped me out of it was when Stiles' Dad jumped up and yelled, "My son's on the field!"

The rest of the crowd looked at the man who was standing up with his fist in the air. He quietly sat back down and I laughed, shaking my head. But I was happy for him too. Maybe everyone would get to see what I always saw. _That he more than a benchwarmer._

The game continued on and I spotted Lydia. I motioned for her to sit by me. Lydia sent a friendly smile in my direction and sat next to me.

The whistle rang and we watched the game attentively. Stiles caught the ball in his stick, but he did nothing about it. A player from the opponent team tackled him to the ground.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" I yelled and started to stand up, but Lydia pulled on the sleeve of my shirt to pull me back down.

"He's probably just warming up," Ms. McCall reassured me.

Stiles tried to pick up the ball again, but was yet again tackled to the ground by two other players. The crowd groaned as Stiles was on the ground.

"Oh, he's just a little nervous," Lydia reasoned. I nodded in agreement. "Plenty of time to turn it around."

We all looked as the ball was thrown into the air and Stiles was trying to grab it; it bounced off from his helmet and away from him causing the crowd to start booing.

"Aw, c'mon, at least he's trying! Cut him some slack people," I groaned.

I noticed when Isaac showed up and started putting on his gear next to Scott. They glanced at Gerard before turning around to glance back at me. I eyed them curiously, wondering what I had to do with their conversation.

However, when Isaac went out on the field, he started tackling his teammates. Luckily, he didn't go after Stiles, but Jackson did go after him. Once Isaac was on the ground, Jackson took off his helmet and sent a flirtatious smile in my direction. Lydia was practically bouncing in her seat, so I wasn't really sure who the smile was really for.

But I didn't care since Isaac wasn't moving. Jackson must've nipped him with his venom. Isaac was carried away on the stretcher, and my grandfather was nowhere to be found.

The game continued on, but I realized that Scott was also missing. Then, people started cheering as Stiles started heading towards the goal. Apparently, he had the ball and the other players were hot on his tail like a stampede.

His screams could be clearly heard as everyone watched from the edges of their seats; Stiles stopped a few feet away from the goalie and he hesitated on shooting.

Coach yelled,"Stilinski! Shoot it! Shoot. The. Ball!"

Stiles kept looking around, nervously. "Shoot it you idiot!"

"Shoot it, babe!" I yelled from my, seat and everyone started back at me with wide eyes. Stiles threw the ball into the net and everyone went wild.

It was a point.

Stiles' dad quickly stood up and yelled in happiness. The ball was passed to him again and Stiles made a run for it. Swiftly dodging the opponents, Stiles quickly made his way to the end of the field, shooting the ball into the net and scored another one. Everyone cheered louder as we were finally tied with the opposing team and proud of Stiles.

I hugged Lydia with joy as Stiles was going again for another goal. We eagerly watched with our eyes glued on him as he rushed through the field. He threw the ball into the net and scored another point causing us to scream. I clapped rapidly, yelling Stiles' name along with Lydia as we watch him get thrown on by his teammates.

I continued to cheer my heart out, hugging Lydia with her arm wrapped around my shoulders. The buzzer rang and the whole crowd erupted into roars of happiness as we celebrated our victory.

Then, the lights quickly went out.

People screamed and frantically pushed each other out of the way in panic. I stumbled down the bleachers, being pushed and shoved in every direction.

Someone grabbed me and wrapped their arms around me. I tried to resist until they placed a damp cloth on my face.

As I began to sink into darkness, over the screams and chaos, I heard Cole whisper, "I'm sorry, Ari."

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	21. Break Point

**AN: So the finale will be split into 2 parts. I just couldn't write the whole thing, it was too long and took too much time, plus editing. So, here's part 1! It's mainly Stiles/Arielle fluff. Thanks for all of the reviews and fav/story alerts!**

* * *

**Chapter 21-**Break Point/Master Plan Pt.1

When I started to come to, I found myself staring up at the ceiling of my room. I rubbed my eyes and got up to check myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair was a mess, and my eyes looked tired. I stretched a bit and brushed out my bob before pulling it back with a hair clip.

When I went downstairs, I made brief eye contact with my sister, who was in a private meeting with Dad and some of the hunters in the living room. Her eyes were cold and distant, a drastic change from the Allison I came home to several months back. I didn't like this new Allison.

I grabbed a chocolate cupcake and wandered toward the garage, and I could hear muffled voices from the basement. I slowly made my way to the door and opened it. I dropped my snack in surprise and rushed down the stairs to peel my grandfather off of my boyfriend.

I kneeled down beside the semi-conscious Stiles, and glanced up to see the two teenage werewolves that my dad and sister caught during the game. They stared back at me with terrified eyes.

"What the hell is going on here, Gerard?" I demanded.

"McCall and his friends are catching up with my plans, and I needed a distraction. He seemed like the perfect candidate. Do _not _let your emotions cloud your judgment of my actions, dear Arielle," Gerard shot back.

I stood up and glared at the senile man. _Now he had gone too far._ "You know what! I don't care about any of this anymore! I don't want to be a part of this anymore. You say that we're the good guys, but all we've done is go after innocent people without cause. Scott and the wolves are innocent, and all Stiles has done is try to help. He doesn't deserve to punished, least of all by you. Now, I'm gonna take him home, and if _anything _happens to him, _ever, I swear, I will take that sword and_ _chop you in half myself!_"

Gerard flashed me a devious smile, "You see, you do have Kate in you. I always knew that you had that same fire that she had. But, note that _fear _is not in my vocabulary, Arielle."

I sent a similar smile back at him, "That may be so, but, it's in your eyes. C'mon, Stiles."

I helped him off of the ground and he draped his arm over my shoulder as I steadied him up the stairs. He whispered to me on the way out, "Is it possible that you became ten times hotter than before?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

Cole was going to bring Stiles' Jeep over later, but we needed to assure Stiles' dad that he was okay first. When we pulled up in front of his house, he glanced at me with his battered face, and I burst into tears.

I just felt like I wasn't doing anything right anymore. I couldn't stop Gerard, I couldn't prevent Allison from turning into a mini-Kate, and I couldn't protect my boyfriend, who had revealed that he loved me earlier.

I recovered slightly to turn off the engine and climb out of the car. Stiles climbed out of the passenger side, and held open his arms to me. I rushed into them, and cried some more. Stiles rubbed my back and repeated, "Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here," over and over again.

I pulled back and wiped my face with my jacket sleeve. I looked up at his face, and nearly started crying again. "Do I really look that bad?" Stiles asked in a whisper.

"Not as bad as I feel," I admitted.

Stiles leaned down to look in the side mirror and groaned. "Aww, man, it looks worse than I thought. What am I going to tell my dad?"

"I don't know, but you're smart; you're figure it out somehow. We need to make our way inside now. I bet your dad is freaking out."

Stiles nodded at me, and I took his hand, intertwining our fingers. Stiles relaxed a bit, and so did I. We walked hand in hand into the house, and quietly made our way upstairs. You could distinctly overhear Mr. Stilinski on the phone, asking for updates on Stiles. His voice sounded broken and lost.

When we reached the doorway of Stiles' room, he said, "Dad," and his father's face scrunched up into a glare.

He grabbed Stiles' face to examine it and demanded, "Who did it?"

Stiles answered in a low voice, "It's okay. It was a couple of kids from the other team. They were pissed about losing, and I was mouthing off, so the next thing I know-"

"Who was it?" his father asked again.

"Dad, I don't know. I didn't even see them, really. I mean, if Arielle hadn't found me, it would be a lot worse," Stiles lied with some slight truth at the end.

Mr. Stilinski glanced at me and asked, "Did you see the boys that did this to my son?"

"No, sir, they were long gone before I found him," I managed to say without my voice cracking.

"I want descriptions."

"Dad, c'mon, it's not even that bad-"Stiles tried to say, but his father only got angrier.

Finally, Stiles said, "Dad! I said it was okay." Then, he and his dad hugged and cried for a bit.

I went downstairs to get me something to drink, and so that they could have a moment alone.

* * *

After Stiles cleaned himself up and took a quick shower, we just cuddled on his bed, me staring at the ceiling, and him staring at me.

Stiles' thumb traced small circles on the back of my hand, and I could feel the heat radiate off of his body. He smelled like fresh Ivory soap and freshly cut grass. It was the most wonderful smell in the world.

I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Do you hate me, Stiles?" I asked him.

His deep brown eyes peered down at me with curiosity. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Because of all the near-death situations that my family has put you and Scott through. Not to mention, a little while ago, my grandfather was kicking your ass."

"Okay, for the record, I'm going to pretend that that never happened, and to answer your question, no. I don't hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you. Didn't you hear what I said before the game?"

"Yes, but after everything that's happened I was sure that you would've changed your mind, that you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

Stiles sighed, "Okay, I _will _admit that your family has made Scott and my life a living hell at times. But, with you, I feel that I can keep going through it and come out on the other side not burned at all."

I twisted in his arms so that we were face to face and gave him a long, lingering kiss. Then, I whispered, "I love you, Stiles Stilinski."

He grinned and our lips met once more. This newfound love for Stiles wasn't that all-consuming "first love" thing; it was something much stronger than that. I felt strong without him, but with him, I felt a surge of confidence in myself and everything. He was like a ray of sunshine or a breath of fresh air.

His hands were everywhere, and his lips and tongue were desperate and intense, pulling me under their spell as each second passed. My hands roamed his chest and I could feel the firm, but lean muscle beneath his shirt. My body was at war with itself at the moment, trying to decide which course of action to follow.

My body was screaming at me to keep going, but my head kept reminding me that his dad was downstairs and that we were rushing a bit. If Stiles was as conflicted as I was at the moment, I certainly couldn't guess. I ultimately decided to go with my head, plus there was something that I needed to ask him.

I broke the kiss and once I managed to catch my breath. Stiles looked at me, his eyes full of lust and disappointment. I took the moment to ask him, "There's something that I'd been meaning to ask for a while. You see, there's a cousin that lives in Orlando, and he wants me to come visit for the summer. Allison opted out of it, but there's still one plane ticket left, so do you want to go with me?"

Stiles' mouth opened and closed that a fish, and he took a deep breath as if he were about to answer before someone knocked on the door. Still looking at me, Stiles said, "Dad, I said I'm fine."

There was another knock. Stiles sighed and climbed out of the bed. "Dad, how many times do I have to- Lydia?"

I sat up and fixed my t-shirt, which had curled up around my bra. "Lydia?"

"Hi. Your dad let me in. Did I interrupt something?" she asked quietly. I went over to stand by Stiles.

"Sadly, no," Stiles mumbled and I gently nudged him in the ribs.

"What happened to your face?" she asked Stiles.

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing. I'm fine," Stiles brushed off.

Lydia looked down, and she seemed on the verge of a breakdown. Stiles and I exchanged glances of worry and he asked, "Do you wanna come in?"

She didn't move at first and I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, guiding her inside.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I was busy with my other stories and college stuff, now that it is close to midterms for me. Oh, and I have shelved the alternate ending fic for now, I just don't have time to write it at the moment. But I may write it in the future. **

**Anyways, please review!**


End file.
